Rise with the ashes
by SweetSmilesAndBloodyKisses
Summary: Godric decided to end his life after the whole trouble, as he felt the flames starting to burn him he knew something was wrong, very wrong.. Old beings will cross paths again, a old love will light up after centuries, new trouble will rise and sookie seems to be a snack in someones eyes. (Summary sucks, I own nothing but the oc's and the plot i made :D)
1. It has begun

I own nothing but my own characters and my plot, also i do not earn anything from publishing nor writing the stories.

I know it is very short, but before i post a half book and get no readers i thought a small chapter would be the best for thw start, to see if you enjoy reading it.

Well here comes the short and first chapter, review and enjoy dear people!

* * *

He stood on the roof, silently thinking about everything that had happened in the last days, first the church, his lips twitched lightly thinking about how his Child had send humans after him, only to "save" him. Godric shook his head lightly, he loved his child deeply, yet he wont change his mind, his eyes watched the still dark sky as he sighed, back in his Nest had been too much trouble, the vampire, lorena he thought was her name, with her attack towards the telepath, the suicide bomber who blew his home up, killing as he did so not only his self but some humans and vampires alike. He turned his head slightly, glancing at the stars which started to disappear, his eyes lightly clouded as he was deep in his own thoughts, yet he enjoyed the light breeze.

„..Soon.."

he whisperd silently, yet he was disturbed, hearing and feeling his child coming towards him he turned around, fixing his eyes on his child as he knew what had to come.

„ Godric..please. "

„ Eric.."

And so the two vampires began to argue, after a while it ended with his child on his knees, begging and pleading while having red tears spilling over his face, godric softened yet remained hard and layd a hand onto Erics blonde hair, causing the younger vampire to raise it's eyes from the ground.

„ Father ,Brother, Child . "

Godric said calmly, looking his child in the wet and blood tear covered eyes

„ Let me go."

He added firmer than intendet to, yet it was his choice alone.

After some time only he and the telepath where left on the roof as he had commanded his child to leave before eric could burn with him. The sun was rising and lighting up the sky, filling it with beautiful colors.

His choice was made, and no being would stop him now.

Making his way towards the edge, after the teleptah, Sookie was her name he remembered, had promised him to look after Eric he opened his white sleeve shirt and let it fall to the ground behind him, now shirtless his tattooed skin felt the sun after centuries once again. Spreading his arms as he felt the sun starting to burn him while he stood at the edge, waiting for the true dead to take him. But then something was wrong, he felt it. Sookie stood the whole time silently in the back, still spilling her tears for him, until she heard a nearly hurting scream, it was not human like, no.. more like a really..really angry animal..a bird, maybe? Godric hadn't even the time to react before a hit to his chest send him flying backwards, causing the flames on his body to die. Godric layd on his back while trying to register what had happened..was he..dead? No..or was he? Now blinking rapidly because of the bright light he was trying to stand up, yet within seconds his arm was captured and he was brought inside within the blink of an eye.

„ W-what in.."

Sookie stopped talking, a cold shudder rushed through her as if she was being watched, yet she was alone, or was she? Now looking around she heard a chirp like sound while she had turned to the door, then something landed behind her on the roof, causing her head to spin around, staring at the place where godric once stood, then she gasped.

„ why does something like that always happen to me.."

She muttered as she looked into a bright blue and blood red eye, those eyes belonged to a giant bird, it was tall maybe six or seven feet as it stood there calmly, watching her like she was it's prey. It's feathers burned in blue flames, like it's wohle burning body. The bird tilted it's head elegantly to the side, seeming to say 'what are you looking at'.Sookie blinked as she stopped to stare at the being, she made her way ever so slowly to the door, trying to get inside safe and sound without ending up inside of a birds stomach.

* * *

That was the first chapter! Its short i know but i wanted to see if the story is good enough to contine, Review!


	2. Old friends, Same trouble

**Here we go chapter two!**

 **I have some problems with uploading long chapters, always when i upload one it seems to erase words, any idea why that is so? Please tell me in the reviews or send a pm! Its so annoying D:**

* * *

Sookie closed the door behind her, trying to calm her breath as she looked down, noticing dirt on her yellow sun dress, she shook her head

" _i have other problems now"_

She thought to herself, running a hand through what was left of her now messy ponytail, she leaned with her back still against the closed door. She took a deep breath

„ Alright, you can do that, you're a Stackhouse."

She said out loudly to no one but herself, her hand found the door knob, slowly turning it, after some seconds she opened the door a bit, after some more seconds she opened it out she noticed the sun had fully risen, so the day had come, yet the burning giant bird had left without a trace, as if it had never been shook her head as she closed the door and made her way back to her room.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Sookie Jumped slightly in the hallway, looking around to find out who made the noise, then again

 _ **Crash!**_

It sounded like something heavy crashed into the ground, running down the hallway she stopped cold in her tracks, seeing Eric with fangs bared while his face was covered in dryed blood tears.

 _"..He must have been crying a lot.."_

The waitress thought, looking to the side she saw bill,he looked rather scared than anything else, which made sookie feel uncomfortable.

" _have they been making the noise?..Maybe bill pushed eric's bottoms too far.."_

Sookie thought yet before she could ask the two vampires what was going on

 _ **CRASH!**_

And she let a little cry out as the wall beside them crashed and something landed on the ground in the middle of the hallway , yet because of the wall that had crumbled down the air was too thick to see for her. She heard Eric suddenly snarling and Bill was suddenly beside sookie, holding her arm and tugging a bit as if he wanted to go away with her.

 _" Im yajru ealaa wade hadd I hayatik marratan 'ukhraa!"_ (Never dare to end your life again!)

Yelled suddenly a female voice, the language was unknown to Sookie, yet the voice was beautiful, it was light like the wind, youthful and yet sounded strong and filled the room with authority, causing even Eric to be silent for now. Then the air was clear again, sookie blinked one two times before her vision cleared. On the ground in front of her layd Godric on his back, his pants covered in what seemed to be dirt from the destroyed walls and maybe drops of..blood? Sookie looked then at the figure that seemed to hold godric down, it was a girl, maybe tall as godric with long curly white hair that reached over her hips . Yet Sookie could only see her back, yet the voice of her had been sounding so young, maybe something around 16? Sookie guessed.

 _"..'aetaqid 'annak tuuffi mundh fatrat tawila.."_ (I thought you died long ago)

Replied Godric's raspy voice in the same language, the girl only chuckled and as sookie looked closer she saw that her right hand was around godric's throat while her other hand pressed onto godric's exposed chest. Eric suddenly snarled at her again, daring her to touch or mock his maker again, yet she seemed to ignore him.

"..I never died, but as i see you with 2000 years of age, wanting to end your life..maybe i should do the same as im maybe ' _too old'_ to be on this earth?"

The girl asked in a calm voice, her english was thick accented, she seemed to roll the r more, but sookie couldnt place the language, she never heard it before, the girl let go of godric's throat and stood up as elegant as a cat only could her black dress reached her knees, but was lightly ripped open. It seemed as if her and Godric had had a fight then she walked a bit away from godric, straightening her dress the black high heels of her clicked on the ground.


	3. A snack!

"..Forgive me..dont do that, Sari.."

Godric said as he stood also up, brushing the dirt from his ripped pants, the girl, Sari was her name, turned to face him. She had light red eyes, her skin lightly tanned and her whole appearance was angelic, as if she was what perfection looked like.

" Godric, you know i can do nothing but forgive you, as my heart can do nothing but love you..and yet.."

Sari said as she stepped slowly and elegantly closer to godric, her long white curls swaying behind her. Godric who looked at her with shame and maybe..was that love? Said nothing as dainty tattooed hands where placed at each side of his face, her long black nails caressing his cheekbones softly.

"..If you ever get that idea again..of ending your life.."

She said in a dangerous youthful yet predator like voice, her eyes glinted playfully.

„..I will **CHAIN YOU DOWN IN A SUN PROOFED DUNGEON!** "

She suddenly snarled and one of her hands had a tight grip in his short hair, causing godric to shut his eyes for a moment, bill took a step back causing sookie to raise her eyebrows and eric was a second away from ripping the girl to shreds.

"..And show you, my love.. what a maker is capable of.."

She whisperd and her fangs shot out, eric was about to pounce until he heard the word

 _ **Maker**_

Eric's eyes shot to godric who suddenly grinned with fangs visible, he seemed to enjoy to be threatened? Eric blinked wordlessly at the scene in front of him.

"..i missed you.."

Godric chuckled and sari gave him a sharp fanged grin, letting go of him and winked with her right eye. Sookie and Bill as well as eric only stared at the two vampires

 _ **That girl is Godric's Maker?!**_

After some moments Eric stepped forward to Godric who eyed Eric silently, the blonde viking fell onto his knees in front of his maker, arms hugging godrics stomach as eric laughed in joy and repeated all over how glad he was that godric didnt died the true dead. Of course he disliked the attitude that girl had towardshis maker, yet again she saved him, now did she?

 **\One Hour Later/**

All vampires are by now exhausted, eric got the bleeds and was commanded by godric to go and rest, assuring him he would be there when he woke up. Bill had went to die for the day as well, leaving only Sookie and the two ancient vampires in the sun proofed hotel room. Sari was sitting on the Couch in front of sookie, legs folden underneath her as she hummed a melody, all the time plying with her hair. Godric sat beside her, hands in his lap while waiting that sookie began to talk, which she obviously wanted to.

"..on the..roof..well..it might sound like i am joking or like I'm nuts..but..there.."

Sookie tryd to find the right words, playing with the hem of her dress while the vampires waited patiently, well godric did while sari raised a eyebrow at Sookie getting impatient

" For the sake of all, **SPIT IT OUT GIRL"**

Sari said, obviously annoyed by the blonde as her red eyes watched her.

" There was a big burning giant bird!"

Sookie blurted out, she noticed how godric's eyebrows shot up and his face turned to his maker, who chuckled child like and clapped her hands

"..Sari..i thought he had left you while we had been in Egypt."

Godric said, confused about the fact that his maker brought a dangerous being like him to Dallas, where lived not only humans but other _"snacks"_ that the creature could like

" since when do you care, i remember how you had slaughtered humans while draining their childs."

Sari snickered, godric on the other hand obviously was not comfortable with that topic. They talked some more before sookie decided to leave the two ancient ones alone, yet at the door she was stopped by Godric's voice

"..and miss Stackhouse, don't go near the..bird..when you see it, because you would be a snack for it."

Godric said before closing the door, leaving sookie alone in the dark hallway

"..great..what a great time in dallas.."

Sookie mumbled as she went to her room, hopefully getting some sleep


	4. Who the Fuck Are You?

**I decided to just continue my writing, if you like it, fine. you don't, well not my fault {This one is dedicated to dragonzfire718, thanks and i hope you enjoy it, more action shall follow!}**

 **\As the night arrived/**

The hotel was silent, a beautiful dark night had risen above dallas, covering it with the comfortable darkness and the full moon spending it's light. The night was still young and the first one to rise had been eric, opening his eyes he felt the bond between him and godric was still open, sending nothing but comforting calmness into him. Sitting up the blonde vampire stretched his muscles, causing some of his bones to make a cracking like sound, it had been the first day that he had slept peacefully, knowing his maker was happy and safe. Sitting up eric noticed that something wasn't right, he wasn't alone. Then within seconds he had flashed into the small kitchen of his room, causing the lights to light the rooms up by his movements . Now with fangs bared he stood there in nothing but his boxers, the viking faced a back which was clothed in a black leather jacket with white fur at the shoulders, glancing at the figure, which was maybe a bit taller than his maker, he noticed grey jeans and black sneakers. The hair of the figure was middle long, it remembered him of the old hairstyle from his maker yet this hair was a deep red and lightly more messy.

" W _ho the_ _ **FUCK ARE YOU**_ _? "_

 _Eric snarled, obviously very much pissed that a stranger had access to his private hotel room._

 _" And who the fuck are_ _ **YOU**_ _? "_

replied a young yet kind of strong, playfull sounding voice, the stranger turned to face eric while propping his elbow up on the kitchen counter in a

' i dont give a fuck what you actually say'

Kind of pose. Eric raised a eyebrow at the stranger, he looked young maybe not older than 17, 18? owning a skin which seemed to be only hurriedly kissed by the sun, which would explain the light tan . The (boy)? had a black shirt beneath his leather jacket, yet it had a deep cut so some spiral like black tattoos where visible, looking him in the eyes eric noticed the difference, he had a blue and a red eye, not minding it the viking got back to business

" _..You better tell me what the fuck you are doing in my private rooms before you face my dungeons..Who let you the fuck in anyways? "_

Eric spat arrogantly, raising as he did so one of his perfect shaped eyebrows, the boy seemed to copy his behavior as he too raised a eyebrow, yet he tilted his head a bit with a grin, two fangs visible for even a humans eye and yet they seemed to be longer than usual vampire fangs.

 _"..Hn..and i thought Godric had some..higher standards..yet it seems that i was wrong..seeing you excuse of a nordic fang standig here...what a pity..anyways...you take what you can...eh? "_

The boy said in a calm and soothing voice, eyeing eric closely from head to toe as he talked, how he loved to push ones buttons . The two colored eyes glinted playfully, knowing from eric's body language that he had hit straight into the weak point of the viking.

 **Godric**

As it turned out the boy was right, because in the next moment eric was pouncing onto him, yet with a chuckle the boy side stepped in the last half second, elegantly as a cat he suddenly sat on the other side of the counter . Legs crossed and with his hands resting on his knees . Causing eric to crash into the trueblood filled fridge. Getting up as fast as he had fallen the viking snarled, now covered in that dirt tasting trueblood and beyond pissed off.

 _"..you little i shall-_

before the blonde vampire could continue the door to his room opened, in stepped godric followed by his maker, sari was her name if eric remembered correctly, the two ancient ones walked between eric and the boy, while still wearing their boxers and sleep dress

 _"..didn't i told you not to provoke him? I told you that you could get the werewolves..but come on..you're worse than godric had been as a newborn..and that with your age..Shame on you, Amon.."_

Sari's voice kind of chirped through the room, if she had intended to sound disappointed, she had more than failed. But one who knew her could see the playfull glint in her eyes as well as her amusement. Godric only silently stood beside eric, trying to hide his own amusement for the current situation.

 _"..Oh right..i should be ashamed now..but did you know that the strong viking had talked in his day rest about the curves of the waitress..?"_

 _The two color eyed boy, known as amon grinned, he seemed to enjoy his own words as he winked at the Viking, that eric didn't like one bit, had it not been for godric's hand that layd calmly on his shoulder, he would have pounced and ripped the brats throat out, sari chuckled behind her hand_

 _How can she be that old.._

 _Eric thought as he watched them with narrowed eyes before the throat clearing of his maker wanted his attention_

"..Maybe we should clear the situation..before my child trys to hunt him down and miss Stackhouse continues to hide from the Phoenix she saw.."

Godric said calmly, only as eric looked at him closely he could see fading scratches from his makers chest and..

Eric took the scent of his maker in

..he smelled of..old passions?

Eric raised a eyebrow, so that had his maker been doing with sari in their room

.. _and he always said im worse than him.._

Eric thought silently before the voice of his maker's maker was heard

"..very well, get the human and your child into our room, i shall wait there with amon for your arrival...And eric..take a shower.."

She stated with a small laugh before heading out of the room, amon following on her heels. Leaving a pissed of Viking and a chuckling gaulish warrior in the room.


	5. Hot temper, old memories

After the small incident between eric and amon everything had went smoothly , eric took a shower while cursing and complaining about how hard it was to get the synthetic blood out of his blonde hair. Godric had told eric through the closed bathroom door that he would return shortly with Miss Stackhouse , getting only a simple " yes " from the viking he went to get the waitress.

- **Meanwhile in sookie's and Bill's room-**

 _"..There was a what?"_

Echoed the voice of bill from the other side of the room, while sookie was sitting still on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes , the black haired vampire was making himself some trublood.

 _" I already_ _ **TOLD**_ _you! And i had not been hallucinating on the roof Bill Compton! "_

yelled the frustrated waitress back , not understanding why he would not believe her, she knew if you love someone you trust the person , yet bill seemed to think she was nuts. Shaking her head she began to dress herself i simple tight blue jeans , white sport shoes and a grey pullover. Going to the bathroom she combed her blonde hair , thinking about to get a new hair cut before she simply made a high ponytail.

 _ **Knock, knock**_

Sookie heard the two knocks as she came out of the bathroom, yet bill was already at the door. Hearing that bill told someone that she did not feel well and could not see anyone made her angry. Storming into the living room she started

 _" I think that I am more than well bill, and since when do you decide about my life? Oh god, I can't believe it, who is there anyway? "_

She snapped at him, causing bill to look at her for a moment like a deer in the headlights before regaining his posture . Stepping silently aside as he had no need for sookie to go on a rampage he kept his words in his mind. The waitress snorted at him . As he had stepped aside she noticed godric standing calmly in the hallway, his hands behind his back and, only in his boxers..?

 _" ah, good evening, Miss Stackhouse . I apologize if i have disturbed you, yet we need to have a talk, if you don't mind, please follow me."_

Godric said politely as always, his face not showing emotions at all . Before sookie could answer, she heard a all to familiar voice.

 _" I do is_ _ **Mine**_ _so you can't just simply come and take her like you would a neighbor's dog."_

Bill said slightly angry, as if you had threatened him. Godric eyed bill for a moment until he heard something that would have been the best of all in his child's ears.

 _" You_ _ **Son Of A Bi**_ _...I Am_ _ **NOT**_ _yours! I ain't anyones! And now i_ _ **WILL**_ _go with godric and you_ _ **WILL**_ _better be gone when i come back or i will...ugh! You don't want to know bill compton!"_

Yelled the blonde woman straight into his face , her face was red with fury and her mood had changed dramatically. Not even waiting for a answer she send godric a smile before he began to walk down the hallway, sookie following behind him without even looking back.

 **-Later in the room of the ancient ones-**

Godric and Sari sat at each end of the couch , in front of them sat sookie and eric while they both stared , eric more glared, at the boy sitting in between them. Amon watched sookie the whole time , the two colored eyes of him never leaving her. Like a predator stalking it's prey , only waiting for the perfect moment to end the prey's life.

 _" Miss Stackhouse, that is amon, or the burning bird you had seen on the roof. Eic too, already knows him."_

Godric said in his as always calm voice, ignoring the growl from his child against his last words. Sookie looked at them as if they had grown three heads, yet then she smiled and held her hand out to the two color eyed boy

 _"Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to meet you amon!"_

The waitress said happily, having the proof for her story sitting in front of her on a couch made her more than happy and less feeling as if she turned nuts. Yet being not smart in the moment she did not notice the sudden change in the room, all vampires had gone stiff , eyeing first sookie's hand before waiting for somethig. Yet then as she noticed it well, it had been to late as her hand was captured faster than she had thought from a hand, that was a bit larger than hers, yet not cold but warm and soft.

 _"..trust me..the pleasure..is all mine, little Snackhouse.."_

Came suddenly as a reply, amon's voice was seductive yet calm and playful at the same time, he had stood up by now to get more of her hand, lifting it slowly to his face as he smelled her scent, unnoticed by no one but the waitress before he winked at her.

 _"..hu..did you say snack-house..?"_

Sookie asked a bit perplexed as she tried to pull her hand back, yet he had a tight and still not painfull grip. Eric suddenly stood, fangs bared and eyes narrowed at the young looking creature.

 _" Eric"_

Godric's voice warned in a calm tone, giving his maker a fast glance, noticing that her own child was probably worried about her grandchild sari decided to step in.

 _"Amon..dimittes eam sedere deorsum.." (let her go and sit back down)_

Her voice was kept very low yet that was enough, amon let instantly go of sookie's hand and sat back down on the couch between the ancient vampires. Sookie pulled her hand to her chest and sat back down, staring at him while eric sat down beside her, still glaring daggers at amon.

 _"..Non potest etiam fun, hn?" ( not even some fun i can have, hn?)_

Amon replied in the same language, sounding like a pouting child yet at the same time he grinned , shoeing two long and sharp fangs as he kept watching the blonde waitress.

 _"..he has two colored eyes, has fangs is not cold and is a burning bird that sees me as a snack?! Can maybe anyone be so kind and clear that all please? I have the feeling my brain is exploding when i try to put the pieces together."_

Sookie said finally after a short amount of silence, eric had not moved nor spoke a word since godric had called his name. Godric was similar to eric with the behavior, only amon had leaned back while still watching sookie and sari had started to look at her long black nails. Deciding to finally clear the mess, sari cleared her throat and nodded.

 _" You see, amon is beyond my age, maybe one or two thousand of years older, similar to godric and me.I have met him as i was still human..you know it was dark..my tribe had send me out to gather food and instead of the needed food i found him..bleeding..and_

 **Flashback Begins in 3..2..1..**

 _I looked around, the spear tightly in my hands , ready to strike if i need to. The fire ball had went to sleep, leaving me alone in the dark blackness with the single small shining light in the sky, this time it had some small companions, lighting the darkness a bit more up. My tribe had went to rest as the big fire ball had done the same, this time it was my duty to gather enough for us to survive, as the tribe kings daughter i was supposed to be a big warrior, and that i was. I was the best fighter in the tribe, one of the best shamans and healers you could find.. I am by now 15 seasons old, as i stepped through the grass my bare feet made no sound, my white long hair was a simple curled mess but i did never mind. Survival was all that mattered for us, for me. I finally heard the water stream, making my way deeper into the dark forest i saw my goal. A deer grazing, it was dumb to not be careful around my lands, i would skin it and make a new blanket for father. Yes, he would like that i think. I flexed my fingers, the wood from the spear scratching my skin as i did, yet i never minded. As i was about to land my strike i heard it._

 _The most awfully sounding scream i ever heard in my life, it sounded so desperate...helpless..._

 _I did not care as the deer ran away, i wanted to know what that was, who that was. So curious as i am i followed the noise, the scream had ended but now i heard rustling sounds, like someone or something would crawl on the ground. After some more time of following the noise i found what i had wanted to find yet i was, i must admit over flooded with fear._

 _"..Ia bas, tahdia.." (It's alright, calm down)_

 _My voice was softer than usual, calm..I looked at the creature that was on the ground, bleeding and near the end of life. It was actually beautiful, even if it was a really tall bird, taller than i would ever be i thought with a smile. It's feathers had the color of the sky, it's eyes showed the blood of many and yet heaven. But the sky like feathers had been stained with it's own blood, some bones looked out of it's right wing. I never felt compassion towards anyone but my family..and now.._

 _I shook my head, cleaning it from any thoughts i might get before i started to collect what i needed for the medicine._

 _-One week later-_

 _Since the day that i had found him, i tended to his wounds. First he had nearly attacked me , but by now he don't seem to mind me touching his wounds at all. He remained in the same place, only walking some meters away some times, before returning to his spot. I had started to talk with him, yes i know what you think, talking to a food source, and yet i think that he understands me. I told my tribe that I would go to get the fishes out of our nets, or that i saw a different tribe at our land only so i could sneak away to take care of him._

 _-Another week passed-_

 _I came back as always when the big fire ball stood the highest, but he was not there. I looked around, trying to see him maybe hiding and yet again, no trace of him. Not even prints in the ground that i could follow._

 _He was healed, it was only a matter of his mind until he would go away_

 _I said to myself, well more thought. With a sad smile i turned and started to go my way until something very, very fast flashed past me, it was only a blur until it stopped some bit away from me._

 _It was him!_

 _I smiled, yet my head tilted to the side as he had dropped a dead deer. It seemed that he had killed it with his claws, three clean cuts where at its throat, no bloody gore mess like my tribes wolves had always done on a hunt. I walked towards him, he allowed me to touch his healed neck, not even scars had embedded into his skin not even one feather was missing. I grinned into his feathers, yet then he made a sound i only knew from the wolves. Like a rumble out of his chest before he stepped back and flapped his wings, it was one push and he had been gone._

 _At least he said his farewell. ._

 _I thought, taking hold of the dead deer' s legs i started to make my way home. I was to turn 16 seasons soon, everyone was happy as i would be ready to marry, if i only had known what would happen on my age turning._


	6. A old tale to tell

_**Flashback continues**_

 _The day finally came , the day of my age turning._

 _I stretched my arms above my head, the fire ball stood high and spend it's warm light. The animals made their every day noise as usual, some birds singing their songs as they enjoyed the warmth. I had received the black ink some time ago, the tribes marks covered my hands in beautiful tribals while on my stomach the animal soul of our tribe rested in beautiful red and blak colors. It was the dragon for it is a being no one ever saw yet shook eith fear thinking of it's power , similar to other tribes when they talked about us . I was dressed in a white fur , it was soft and reached my ankles while other parts of a different black fur covered my chest and other private areas leaving only my stomach , arms and legs visible . My father told me that it was a big day , that i had the devil eyes of my mother yet the kind soul of the gods . It was true , i had snow hair and eyes like the devil , some of our tribe called me a deadly desire as i was beautiful and yet don't took anything from others , i knew how to protect myself ._

 ** _-Later-_**

 _The darkness had covered our lands for a short time now , everyone was starting to prepare for the ceremony as i was told the other tribe would only come with the darkness , i didn't know why but i didn't want to marry the other tribes eldest son . I had a bad feeling about it yet i knew i did it for my tribe , my father . I went out of the fur tend , making my way to the fire my peole had build and looked at my father who seemed to be enchanted by the fire's play . I went to stay beside him , watchingthe fire as he did before he layd his hand onto my shoulder_

 _"Et fac me tuis semper superbi scito te interius animam meam et non aliis verbis.." (you make me proud my daughter know that you shall always follow your inner soul and not others words)_

 _He told me with a kind smile , i returned it and embraced him , resting my forehead against his fur covered chest as a tear escaped my eye_

 _"Confiteor tibi pater.." (thank you father)_

 _I told him and he nodded before our short lived moment was disturbed by the sound of the horns_

 _The tribe had arrived_

 _My father went to greet the tribes elder , it felt wrong for me . They felt wrong._

 _Staying where i was i started to watch the tribe, it had been 15 people , all wearing a long brown fur yet their skin was ... it was so bright and pale while their eyes had told me nothing good comes from them . Ignoring my own instincts i went to my fathers side and the tribes elder looked me over with a smile, he raised his hand a male came to his side , he was maybe as old as me yet very tall . He smiled down at me , telling me what a beauty i am and soon even more be ._

 _I did not understand what he meant and shook it off , if i had better listened to my instincts back then.._

 _My father went to talk with the elder while i was to talk with my to be man . Well i did not really say much only that soon i would understand what darkness meant to him . Later my father told me the ceremony would be when the next darkness would fall , until then i would spend my time with my to be man . I did not want to butbi obeyed him as always . The next moment my to be man was taking my hand and leading me into the woods while his tribe made their way to theit own little camp , they said that they rested different and would come with the next darkness ._

 _By now he had told me his name while we walked , anguis was it . As we where in the middle of the dark woods he suddenly stopped and i ran into his back . Holding my tounge i simply looked him up until i was suddenly pressed against a tree , his hand kept my hands above my head pinned while his other hand turned my face to the side_

 _"..iam tacere non formosus.." (you will be beautiful and now be silent)_

 _He told me with a grin and my eyes widened , he had fangs!_

 _But before i could try to scream or free myself he struck , his fangs deeply in my neck and he devoured my blood while silent tears rolled down my face . I don't remember much then only that something was pressed against my mouth and i swallowed by instinct ._

* * *

 _I woke up to darkness surrounding me , i started to scream but only dirt filled my mouth so i began to panick and in the next moment i was clawing my way up through the dirt . Once i made it out i gagged as i spit the dirt out of my mouth , i shook violently and began to cry all the time sitting beside my own grave . Have the gods punished me , have i done too much terrible to bear for the heavens?_

 _My hand went up to stroke the tears away , i was a warrior i should not cry now . But as i looked down at my hand i saw blood , i cried blood!_

 _A new wave of panic rushed through me , was i cursed now?!_

 _Then i remembered him , yes he did that to me ! I remembered his words , his grin and the terrible fangs he pushed into my neck and the pain ... so much pain i had never felt before . Then something landed in front of me , i looked up and saw him looking at me as if i was a being from a different kind . He reached out with his hand but i jumped back , gasping as my back collided with a tree , i looked at him and saw how far he was away from me now , how did i got that fast away from him? I felt suddenly hate , hate for what he did to me and then_

 _Click_

 _My hand reached up to my mouth and i felt two sharp teeth, i had fangs!_

 _I don't recall why i did that but in the next moment i was pouncing onto him cursing him with all i knew for i had too much hate for him . He seemed unimpressed and always stepped to the side before i got my hands onto him , then suddenly he had my throat in a tight grip and pinned me to the dirty ground . He hovered above me and i bared my new curse , those fangs at him yet he suddenly did the same and with a final snarl of him he struck . Biting with his fangs deep into my neck and yet he did not drink . I did the next thing on instinct and stopped moving , submitting to his will . Finally he let me go and stood up , telling me that i should accept my fate and him as my maker . The night was still young i could tell but my vision and hearing was so much better , after i stood up he had led me to a different small tribe . Forced me with his words to murder and drain the children while their parents cried for mercy , and so it went on until he told me it was time for the ceremony , that my tribe would be waiting by now ._

* * *

 _We arrived at the gates from my tribe after he had forced me to bath and dressed me in a black fur that covered my private areas , chest and only leaving my stomach free . I had no shoes but a long black fur cloak with a hood that covered my half face . I hated him so much , i hated his smile and his command over me .. He lead me through the gates and to the ceremony's fire place , my tribe was around it like his own and all eyes where on him and me . My father came up to us and spoke words in a ancient tounge that even i could not understand, then the blood of a white rabbit was captured in a wooden bowl and my father dipped his fingers into it , marking my cheeks and my 'mans' forehead with it . I had to fight all the time with myself , i was commanded to keep my fangs in and to keep silent until something happened . I didn't know what he meant with something but soon i had understood the meaning of his twisted tounge . After my father was done it was usually time to celebrate , yet i heard a now familiar sound and the fear was written over my face_

 ** _Click_**

 ** _Click_**

 ** _Click_**

 _I heard every drop of those fangs, anguis tribe had other ideas of how a celebration was done . He leaned to my ear , so very close before he grinned and ran a hand through my hair , lifting the hood as he did so_

 _" uti celebratio , sicut et ego praecipio tibi factori exhaurire eos nobiscum clamorem atque vis clamatis.." (enjoy our celebration , as your maker i command you to drain them with us , you can cry and scream all you want)_

 _He whispered into my ear , i felt the pull of his words and in the next second he was watching with joy how i had my father on the ground , fangs buried into his shoulder . I drained him while spilling my tears , after the life escaped him i stopped and screamed to the gods with all i could . It was a massacre, blood everywhere , my tribe crying and children body's where ripped apart and thrown into the fire . I watched in horror , trying to go against my makers command to keep myself from murdering my tribe . Then in the middle of the slaughtering , through the screams i could hear it clear as my own mind ._

 _The scream of a bird_

 _It had been seconds and a simple blurred shape before i saw him , the bird i had healed weeks ago pinning one of the vampires down with his claws , but he was burning with heaven fires . He shot me a glance as he ripped a second vampires heart out , leaving only a mixture of blood and organs on the ground . His different eyes seemed to show sadness as he watched me , so i went to go to him , but before i could touch him_

 ** _Crack!_**

 _A spear was pushed through his back , through his heart and out of his chest . He had let a scream out before he turned to ashes , my eyes widened as my maker stood there , a bloody spear in his hand before he threw it beside the ashes and made his way to me , i tripped as i walked backwards but he hauled me up by my long white curls . Screaming curses at me and throwing me around like a rag doll , calling me a traitor for his and my kind , a failure a disgrace ..._

 _That went on for about ten minutes and by the end i found myself beside the ashes , my stomach bled anf some of my blood dripped into the ashes , even when it was healing slowly . My maker gathered his tribe , by now there where hundres of them i could not count , he said he would punish me for being a traitor, for beeing foolish enough to think a gods pet could help me out of my misery . They cheered with the blood of my tribe dripping down their faces , when he told them each one of them can punish me after he released me before i could burn with the thing i called home ._

 _I had no strength left , he released me and i felt a burden being carried away from what was left of my soul , and then they started . Each of them had a different way of torturing me , some with fangs and some with a spear , i stopped to count them as i reached 40 and the pain , the pain was too much to take . Then one of the vampire's male came to me , he turned me onto my stomach and i knew what he was about to do , with my last strenght i tried to defend my last piece of honor and then as he raised his fist and hit me between the shoulder blades i gave up . I lost my will to survive .. to fight .._

 _But then as he was about to rip the fur off , he jumped back and hissed , i turned onto my back and satup as good as i could with that many injuries only to have my eyes grown wide . Out of the ashes , a blue fire grew twisted with red colors , it swirled around and i watched it as i sat a bit behind it , like it was parting them from me . The fire grew and grew and by now every vampire stood with fangs bared , my "maker" included , the fire began to take on a shape , first it was a bird like shape before it grew even bigger . It shot suddenly up into the skies , i watched it with my last strenght , still shaking but then i shook even more as i heard the most horrible roar in my whole life ._

 _It sounded like anger .._

 _I had to close my eyes for a moment as the fire was too bright , but as i opened them i did not believe my own eye sight, there in the air , hovering above us and yet between me and them was a dragon flapping it's giant wings . It was black like the very soul of most and yet as it landed with a loud crash between me and them and looked at me , i remembered those eyes , those difderent color eyes . He seemed to give me a nod , a thank maybe before he turned the head towards them , standing on four feet he raised his long neck and suddenly blew blue and red twisted fire at them , it burned them instantly and after a short period of time nothing was left of them , nor of my tribe ._

 _He turned to look at me again , this time a light from his chest covered his whole form so i had to close my eyes again , and as i opened them he stood there . Looking like a human and flashed me a sharp fanged grin before he walked ever so slowly and elegantly towards me and knelt down with his head bowed , causing his devil like hair to fall forward . I noticed the same dragon mark i had on my stomach was embedded in full black into his spine , he then scratched his finger with his fang and let the blood drip into one of my wounds , my head spinned for a second before i was fully healed and filled with strength i never even dared to think of ._

" kama qaddamtumuh li damk , 'ant saeidtani 'an tatahawwal 'iilaa alshshkl aldhy ymkn 'an himayatan warieayatan lk. Mn hdha alzzalam ealaa , wa'ana yjb 'an yakun alwassi alkhass bik , rufiqk , w 'aetitni alhayat mae alddam " ( _As you gave me your blood, you helped me to turn into a shape that could protect and care for you . From this darkness on , i shall be your guardian , your companion as you gave me life with your blood)_

 _His voice was at first so distant before it cleared , i knew as i spoke that this language was his mother tounge and i was glad father had taught me it for years , i felt safe with him , guarded .. And since then he never left my side for a long time , instead of my "maker" he teached me everything , protected me if the need was there and so much more . Our relationship was more than love for each other , and yet we felt never desire towards each other ..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

After Sari had explained her and Amon's little past sookie and eric only stared at them , sookie seemed to smile for a short moment while eric , well he was eric and still wanted to kill him .

 _"..Well young ones , that is the story of me and amon , the Phoenix evolved through the blood of a newborn vampire .. But as it has turned out he had not the ability to turn into a dragon whenever he pleases , it seems to be a kind of protection reaction as i called it .. Since that night he had never turned into one again .. And still he behaves like a newborn vampire ... always getting into trouble .."_

Sari spoke with a chuckle and stood up , waving with her hand at them .

Godric knew what that meant and so he stood up as well , leading eric and sookie to the door as he hand his maker had much to _talk_ even if the night was still young .

Eric told sookie to help her with Compton while amon only gave him and sari a grin , promising to leave the humans and vampires in the area as he went out of the window , disappearing into the darkness for a quick hunt and some fun .

* * *

 **Soooo... that was chapter six!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and maybe understand the two oc characters a bit better , they are complicated i know but i have so much ideas for the story .**

 **Im sorry that the update took so long but anyways , if you would like to see a eric x sookie pairing or godric x sari or maybe even the lemon scene they had before eric had woken up , just write it into the reviews !**


	7. War

**I am back ! :D I am sooooo sorry for the long time you had to wait , i can't believe that the story has over thousand views and people who are adding it to their favorites , im really happy to see a handfull of people enjoying this story . If you have any questions send me a pm :3**

 **And please Review 3**

* * *

 **ERIC POV**

I promised sookie to help her with compton , after I heard the story my grandmaker told us my head was working and my mind over flooding with thoughts .

 _Why has Godric never mentioned her?_

 _Why has they been apart for so long? In my whole existence i never saw nor heard of her before_

 _Was Godric keeping secrets from me , have i not proofed him that i am loyal to him?_

 _Was she telling the truth about that bastard? Could he turn into a ancient fire breathing reptile?_

 _Why can't I rip him to shreds?!_

 _Would they know if I ended him?_

 _How do you kill a being i never heard of before?_

I was deep in my thoughts , as we walked sookie had started to talk but i did not hear a thing until she stopped and I layd my eyes upon her . We had arrived at her room and i clearly smelled compton's scent still being in there .

A smirk was appearing on my face _Let the fun begin_ I thought before Sookie looked up at me through her eye leashes

 _" Eric have you even listened? "_

She asked me , her voice as always too demanding for my taste yet that was not the time to push her buttons

 _" pardon , i was busy imagining your naked body bent over my office desk while i had sensual , primal sex with you."_

 _Oh well , who am i kidding i would always have a reason to push her buttons no matter the situation_

I grinned down at her , her face turned into a delicate shade of red before she gulped and in rerurn i winked at her

 _" Eric Northman , this is not the time to think about nasty things!"_

She huffed at me , pointing her finger at me before the door in front of us was pulled wide open . I had the urge to roll my eyes at the drama that was sure as hell about to come , I turned my head towards the door and away from sookie to look at the civil war vampire . He thought that his little tantrum throwing would impress me so i merely raised my eyebrows at him

 _"Sookie is Mine , get lost Eric!"_

He said and tried to sound threatening towards me and went to pull sookie in by her wrist

" _Are you sure BillyBoy that she is yours? Has she not told you to get lost after my maker , Godric escorted her to his room?"_

I said smugly , he stoppes his action while the smirk did not once leave my face . Sookie started to get a very heated temper and stepped around me to stand face to face with bill . Her face reddened i thought first she would forgive him and was embarrassed but then ...

 _ **Smack**_

Sookie had slapped him!

I suddenly grinned yet hissed in satisfaction to see that she was not embarrassed but angry as hell . Bill suddenly changed and went for her throat , reacting faster than he thought i would my hand was around his throat , not crushing his windpipe ... yet ..

 _"..As your sheriff and superior by age and authority you are to never step again into my territory , if you do the true dead shall be your punishment , compton ."_

I stated seriously yet grinned at him , he seemed to know i meant it as he nodded fastly , i let go of his throat and he flashed down the hallway , out of the hotel as his scent got distant . But i knew that would not be the last time to see him , sookie had remained silent and i wondered why . As she saw he was gone she shook her right hand

 _FUCK ME_

I sniffed the air and the scent of her pure sun honey light blood hit my nose instantly , of course she had slapped a vampire with full force , her hand would of course be injured . A chuckle escaped me and that caused her to look at me while holding her hand to her chest , covering it with the not injured one .

 _" Eric fucking northman , are you LAUGHING at me? I don't have the nerves nor the time to put up with your sexual conversation or your fucking ego , only to fucking inform you i have a broken hand and now excuse me! "_

She snapped straight into my face , i never heard her cursing that much so i merely raised one eyebrow at her , kind of baffled . As she threw the door shut behind her i started to smell tears and heard her saying that she should stop the cursing and cursed again for cursing , it was confusing indeed , but hey , it's sookie so i thought everything was fine .

* * *

I turned to walk down the hallway , passing as i did so the room of my maker and grandmaker , i stopped and sniffed before i raised both eyebrows and used my perfect hearing .

 _ **Are You Serious?!**_

 ** _I Am Godric!_**

 ** _You are too WILD CALM DOWN, SARI!_**

 ** _IM GONNA HIT YOU EVEN HARDER PREPARE TO PAY THE DEMOLISHED ROOM!_**

 _"The fuck?"_ I said to myself before i threw the door open , fangs in place as i didn't knew how much my grandmaker was out of control . Speeding through the little living room and kitchen i noticed everywhere scratch marks and some blood , it smelled like godric ...

Crashing through the locked door of the bedroom i snarled

 _ **" Don't you lay a hand on my Maker , i don't fucking care how ..."**_

I stopped and blinked at the scene in front of me , there on the ground in all their nude glory was my ancient maker laying beneath his ancient maker , with scratches and blood covering both of their bodys and my grandmaker straddled his hips . Coughing once as it could not get awkward enough i rubbed my neck nervously and looked at everything but them until i heard a chuckle that sounded too feminine to be godric . Looking at them i saw my grandmaker nude with all of her tattoos on her delicate body watching me in pure amusement , i stared at her for a while , i know it was more than rude but hey , i always liked beautiful women . I noticed godric growling lightly at me before she wriggled her hips and caused him to grab her hips and hiss in bliss , ignoring me .

 _"..Well i wouldn't mind you riding me like that all -"_

I cringed as godric pushed his self up onto his elbows and growled

 ** _" Eric! "_**

Godric snarled suddenly towards me and Sari chuckled and winked at me while she leaned down to kiss his chest and wriggled her hips once again so she had godrics attention before she made a hand motion towards the door , i got the hint and sped out of their room into the hallway .

 _ **Well Fuck**_

I thought and shook my head , obviously i was still too overprotective towards godric but he was my maker and so i didn't mind it , nor did he most of times and still i flirted with his maker , i hope he won't be all to mad . A chuckle escaped me as I went down the hallway once again , deciding to call pam as she hadn't called once in the whole time .

* * *

 **NOBODYS POV**

The night continued on silently , godric and his maker stayed in their room while they talked about the old world , ordered even some donors to feed from . Sookie was still in her room , she had decided to sit on the couch with some vanilla ice cream while watching whatever the television was offering . Eric sat on a chair in his room , a true blood in his left hand as he typed pams number into the phone , it rang two times and she answered

 _" Pam? "_

 _" yes, eric? I hope everything is less fucked up in dallas than here"_ She said in her always slightly bored tone

" _well, more or less . I want you to do some research , the name is amon and i think he is from Egypt or anything like that . I want you to get as much information as possible about him , and also be a dear and try to find anything out about the being phoenix and their abilities , weak points .."_ Eric told her but was interrupted by a snort from her

 _" so all in all you wanna kill a so called phoenix, lovely. But i thought they are extinct. Anyways im gonna make some calls and maybe your credit card is running out ._

She hung up before eric could even say a word , shaking his head eric took a sip from the true blood , looking forward to end the little bastard , nobody disrespects eric fucking northman and nobody fucks with him either .

Throwing the empty bottle into the sink he went to take a shower , a smirk in his face

 _Lets see how strong you really are , birdy_

Eric thought before he closed the bathroom door behind him .

* * *

It was 3 am , godric and the rest of his little bloodline sat in a meeting room , sookie soon followed and sat down on the couch beside eric , godric and sari sat on the other couch while amon was leaning against a window with his back , seeming to be more than annoyed than anything else . On chair with all the arrogance she had sat Nan Flanagan . Two bodyguards stood behind her , and she eyed everyone in the room with cold arrogant eyes , shaking her head she smashed nearly the papers onto the table in front of her .

 _" Do you know what kind of shit you did this time? Have you any fuckig idea of the social media will react to that?! The fucking fellowship of the fuckig sun , it's not like it was not worse enough that these idiots captured a 2000 year old vampire , that offered itself .. to top that the sherrif of whole damn dallas , NO! A half massacre happened in the church and after we talked about every shit and that you are no longer sherrif you fucking try'd to make suicide on the roof and a damn camera team has captured the whole shit! "_

Nan yelled at the former sherrif , not caring about respect for the elders like it was done in the old world, eric snarled at her while sookie had went out of the room as tara had called her with worry . Sari eyed the media vampire carefully, not talking but observing this young one for now as amon seemed to do the same with closed eyes .

Before godric coud even open his mouth nan continued

 _" And Who The Fuck_ Are _You?! "_

Nan snapped at sari who sat beside godric before giving amon a short glance who kept his eyes closed the whole time , yet again she did not wait for a answer that sari was about to give

 _" I'm so done with this shit , as punishment for that reckless behavior your child is no longer sherrif and you godric will be escorted to the magister , may he give you that true fucking dead without social media filming it and telling the whole world vampires like it to burn. You fucked up again , not me and i can clean the shit after you ."_

Nan stated as if it was her decision alone , but something in sari snapped and amon started to grin as he opened his eyes . Sari growled and stared at nan

 _" why don't you shut the fuck up for once , since you suddenly came and wanted that meeting i heard nothing but avl here , social media there and pr mess . Godric may be 2000 years old , and can make wrong decisions . But you with that low age make a wrong decision and you should be silvered , we all know it was wrong what he wanted to do but if you disrespect once again me , my child or snap at my grandchild im gonna turn your inside out and fill your body with silver before i stitch you up again and wait for you to die . Im older than godric and even more older than you , so did i make myself clear ?"_

Sari half growled at her , thinking she had made her point she stood up

 _" Im done here , no need to listen to that bitch anymore ."_

Sari said and saw eric grinning after she had that little outburst , godric on the other hand was silent , knowig better than to question his makers words as good as eric did when he said something.

 _" good evening, Miss Flanagan "_ Godric said as always in a calm and polite manner

He and eric stood up and followed Sari who was standing at the door , as she went to open the door nans voice was heard

 _" Silver them , all four "_

She said coldly and the two bodyguards pulled silver chains out of their side bags , as they had gloves they where save while they stepped slowly to eric godric and sari , yet instead of protesting and much argument as nan had thought sari smiled at her and eric swore he would have shuddered at that smile if he was still human . Nan raised a eyebrow at her , anyways who was happy to be silvered . One guard went to sari raising the chains and motioning to her hand as the other was standing at the side , ready for everything, well that he thought at least . As the guard took saris hand he felt someone grab his shoulder from behind , yet not with painfull force . He turned instantly around and looked into a red and a blue eye

 _" my , my .. you touched her seriously now , didn't you? "_

Amon's voice was cold , calm and collected and that eric never thought he was able of , watchig silently eric was interested in what would happen now as he noticed godric standing stiffly beside him

 _" Kneel and let us silver you , or dead shall be yours now ! "_

yelled the guard at amon and in the blink of an eye the guard's head was ripped from its body before it exploded , leaving behind the head that was held up by amon who chuckled as the other guard threw the silverchain at him . Catching it between two fingers he grinned at the guard , letting the head fall so he could ran his hand through his red hair

 _" What a pity , really it is .. silver does not harm me . And now that you are aware of that , you amd the blondie over there have to die ."_

Amon stated as a matter of facts and threw the silverchain back at the guard , yet with so much strenght that it was embedded into the guards chest and heart , causing this one too to explode . By now godric and eric had been covered in bloody goo only sari seemed to have only some droplets in her face . Godric noticed that amon was walking slowly to nan flanagan , he knew what would happen if she died , looking at sari he shook his head

 _" ..if you let him kill her , the avl and magister personally would find us and punish us . I know him since a long time and yet even if i am older than him , he won't be kind if he knows that ."_

Godric said calmly , yet sari felt the worry he had about his child , eric . She shook her head and turned slowly over to to face Godric and eric .

 _" It is time to tell you the truth , i did not only came here to rescue you , godric ."_

She told them in a tone that godric hadn't heard over a whole millenia, the satisfied hiss from eric and the exploding sound was all that sari needed to know amon had already ended the pr vampire , looking her child and grandchild deep in the eyes she continued

 _" I did not only bring amon because I could not leave him behind , you know he has a great stamina , strength, abilities and has the gift to rise from the ash . "_

She said with a small smile that soon faded and her face turned into a blank mask , amon turned to stand slightly behind her , his face only gave a knowing fanged grin away as eric and godric stared lightly at her

 _" I came here to change the rules , the old world was better than this .. shit if you like to call it like that , i shall end one by one from the AVL , the magister ... They do nothing but play with the power they gained through the mad old long forgotten ones , who thought This would be the best .. I say one ruler is enough for this state ."_

She grinned lightly, seeming to think for a second before she continued

 _" I came to destroy every so highly thinking senator of that avl and those who pray to lillith , only to make it rise out of it's own ashes. "_

Sari finally said , and slowly godric and eric realized what she wanted to do , godric took her face between his hands , red meets grey as they looked into each others eyes that kept millenia of knowledge .

 _" ..you know i would never question you ... but that is insanity you would start a war with the highest vampires , their armys of thousands, and that alone with ..amon "_

He said calmly and yet worry seeped out of his every word , eric was silent , trying to register everything before he heard sari chuckle lightly , she gave godric a kiss onto the forehead before she said with a grin

 _" God Damn Right "_


	8. Driving finally home

After the _little_ incident as Sari called it the vampires had decided to leave , as godric was no longer sheriff he decided to go back with eric to Shreveport . Of course sari would come with them, enjoying the peace for now that was sure to vanish when she started with her plan, Eric had asked sookie if she would like to drive back with them yet she refused and said she would take a flight and spend some time with her friend. As the three vampires got what little they had amon had left without a trace. Eric still didn't trust him, of course he proved to be loyal and protective about his grandmaker and yet the viking was suspicious about him. As he asked in the elevator where amon was, godric only shrugged and sari chuckled ever so lightly, dismissing it with a wave of her hand

 _" he is covering everything up, that is all you need to know. I mean no need for anyone to know of me and my plans."_

She said calmly before the doors opened with a bing, a black limousine waited outside, sun proofed and ready to hit the road. Eric sped to the door and opened it so first godric climbed in followed by sari before he seated his self in and closed the door.

 _" you know the roads to Shreveport?"_

asked sari as she lazily placed her legs over the vikings lap so her head rested in godric's lap. After some seconds a chuckle from the drivers seat was heard and eric felt like he had the need to explode

 _" of course, at late dawn we will arrive at fangtasia, the windows are all sunproofed so you all may rest."_

replied amon in a smooth voice, godric seemed to be distracted as he petted his makers long white curls while watching her as she watched him. Eric wondered how the bastard had even got into the car but dismissed the thought as the limousine drove away from the hotel .

The drive was silent as the sun rised and godric went to be dead for the day like his maker, leaving eric awake in the backseat of the limousine, taking his phone out he send a message to his child while using a tissue to smear the blood away from his nose

 _you got the informations i wanted, pam?_

he pressed send and seconds later came a reply

 _partly, it's harder to get anything about that stuff out than it is to find new shoes._

Pam wrote

 _so, what have you found out? We are on our way right now, at late dawn we will be there._

The viking had the bleeds coming, yet wanted so badly to know what his child knew. Seconds later she sended him a text

 _The Phoenix is a ancient being, rumors about a giant burning bird started in ancient Egypt, saying it was a god's eye to watch over the humans. It turned out how wrong they where, a phoenix is the opposite of holy, it was known to be a demon that roamed earth and feasted upon the living. Later it was discovered that they even had a great amount of magic, once a being of their kind reached the age of four thousands it has the ability to transform into a second form, a disguise if one would say and mostly it was that of a human, making it easier for them to life on this planet without being hunted down. Now to the weak points, the ancient race was popular to be held as a kind of pet, a slave so to say for mostly vampires , fae's and witches. As it had a great strenght and destructive power it was often used to make whole kingdoms bow down. But in order to get a phoenix bend to your will you need to have several things. Black magic is one of them , in their actual form it was easy for other beings to lay a dark charm over a collar or chain, once it was attached to a phoenix the magic and will was usually captured and they had no chance but to obey. In most cases it ended up with the Phoenix dead, or dead of the one who captured it. The weakness is magic but in rare occasions the Phoenix is too old and strong for that, then the option is to form a bond with it. Instead of a slave to ones it will be a companion, loyal even in the face of death and protective, once you gained that point it will do as you bid._

 _So that stood in the books of the goblin ludwig, you should rest, maker._

Eric took his time to read the text his child sent him, so his grandmaker has formed a bond with a phoenix as it seems. Typing in vampire speed he waited for her reply

 _Alright pam, what happens when a phoenix comes in contact with vampire blood_

Ten seconds took it for pam to reply, obviously she must have had the book with her

 _Well the book says that :_

 _If a vampire and a phoenix make a blood exchange it will form a bond for eternity_

 _If the phoenix is in touch with the blood of a vampire, like to heal one then the phoenix will gain some abilities of the vampire, usually fangs grow or the need to not eat beings but merely drink from them. Also it will gain a new amount of magic._

 _If one turns a phoenix into a vampire it is most likely that it won't survive, as the Phoenix is a kind of element it woud burn slowly from the inside out, it can take weeks until it is finally out of it's misery until it's own fire destroyed it._

 _Eric that is all, shall i opene fangtasia or keep it closed?_

Eric frowned lightly at the text but then again even with his age one can not know everything, sighing he replied her

 _Thanks, pam. You can open up, it will be going as usual. Get some sleep._

The viking replied before pushing the phone back into his pocket, deciding to die for the day as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sari was the first to rise, it was still day and two hours until the sun went to hide. Climbing through the little window to the front seat she sat down. Amon chuckled slightly and nodded towards her

 _" you rested well, i assume?"_

Said the Phoenix and sari nodded as she looked out of the black tainted windows, for a human the windows would be black but as she had a great sight she saw everything clearly

 _"..i did indeed, have you some of that synthetic shit here? I feel like starving, i should have fed more in the last days.."_

The ancient teen said and raised a eyebrow as amon grinned at her, he kept his gaze on the road while he drove yet held his wrist to her

 _" i don't, but if you need to feed take what you need."_

Amon said calmly, sari seemed to sigh very human like before she took his wrist and pulled it a bit closer, her fangs came out and she bit into his wrist, causing the phoenix to grunt like at her rough bite but said nothing. Sari drank really slow, knowing his blood could be compared to fae from the sweetness, and as he was old she had only to take one or two sips. Having sated her hunger she let go of his wrist and instantly it closed up, glancing at the window she had climbed through she closed it

 _" once we arrive in Shreveport i want you to hunt outside of Eric's area, maybe you noticed that he is not fond of you?"_

Sari said calmly in her child like young voice and watched him carefully, yet heard only a snort from him

 _" the little viking in the back would rather silver his self than to 'like' me. Anyways, i shall do as you say but what about our plans. The queen of Louisiana is a brat, would you like to see her gone when we arrive?"_

Amon's voice was serious now, but she shook her head and leanes back into the seat

 _" no.. lets not spill blood until we continue with the whole plan, let some peace rise."_

her voice was as if she talked about that her dog died, running a dainty hand through her white curls she waited for her bloddline in the back to rise, she wanted to know how her grandchild's child was like

 _I feel lile the granny of the world.._

She thought and laughed silently, the avl and authority will get what they deserved in time, but now she wanted to know her bloodline and spend time with her child, after what had happened to them and their separation she had missed much

* * *

 _ **So thanks for reading this chapter ! If you have questions write them into the reviews! Besides .. please review! :D it does really help me to continue writing if you at least leave a review with 'good' xD**_

 _ **Soon new chapter will come as it is nearly done!**_


	9. Provoking, curses Get along you two!

As the sun went slowly to hide the first to rise was godric followed by eric a half hour later . Sari had in the meantime climbed back to them and sat in front of them so she could face them, the window to the driver was open and eric shot daggers through it as longer as he looked out of it .

 _" you drive too slow. "_

eric said suddenly and the two ancient vampires nearly sighed, already knowing where that would lead to but said nothing . Amon on the other hand only chuckled and kept the speed he had, taking the next road to the right a bit too sharp the limousine jumped a little, not hard to feel it but eric snorted .

" _where the fuck did you learn to drive, every human could do it better."_

The tall blonde said with a light smirk, and so it continued for some minutes, amon driving and eric making comments about it, godric swore he would have gotten a headache if he was still human, sometimes he didn't understood his child . As eric wanted to open his mouth again amon suddenly cursed in a language unknown to all of them before he turned the weel sharply to the left side only to turn it again and acting as if nothing happened, that caused eric to crush into the smaller gaul who hit his head at the window, not that it hurted him . Sari on the other hand sat that far to the other window that she only slid over the large seat until she sat in the middle .

 _" That was on purpose! "_

Eric growled before he apologized by godric who merely nodded at his child, sari laughed as she thought it looked quite funny how the tall viking nearly crushed his smaller maker .

 _" oh was it? My fault, i drive terrible you know?"_

Amon chirped and pulled into the driveway of fangtasia, humans stood in a line and at the front door stood a woman with blonde hair, checking the ID's of the costumers as it seemed . Coming to a halt some meters away from the human crowd amon pulled the keys out and opened his door, climbing out elegantly he walked to the back seats and opened this door also, the first to climb out was sari. He held his hand to her which she took with a smile, the next one was godric who came out on his own and as amon noticed that eric came head first out, the door accidentally was thrown shut and he heard a grunt coming from the viking, causing the phoenix to get a satisfied grin .

 _" oh my, i lost my grip, im so sorry but im not good with cars as you already know.."_

Amon said in a false apologetic voice before eric threw the door nearly open and came out, but before he could get his hands on the phoenix amon had already turned to walk beside sari

 _my revenge shall eat you from the inside.._

Eric thought before he followed and walked beside godric, a frown on his face. The four made it to the entrance, humans gasped and giggled as the tall viking passed them yet he ignored them and made his way straight to his child .

 _" you're back with godric and ...who the fuck is the white head and red head? "_

Pam said as she received a kiss from eric onto her forehead, godric nodded at her with a little smile which she returned before sari walked up behind godric and looked pam over

 _" like what you see, because i don't. "_

Pam said smugly, one eyebrow elegantly raised as she looked sari up and down

 _" well and i thought that is a bar and not a cheap brothel"_

Sari said with a grin, both females stared at each other , neither eric nor godric said anything as they watched them while amon stood chuckling in the background .

 _" I like her"_

Pam said and sari nodded

 _" same, why don't you join me? Amon can do this job as long as we are busy."_

Sari stated as a matter of facts and took pam by her hand before vamping into the club . Eric raises both eyebrows at godric, he had thought sari would smack pam through the walls and that Pam started one of those legendary bitch fights .

 _" well, that was unexpected. "_

Godric said suddenly and layd a hand on eric's shoulder, eric could see that his maker felt better, and he was glad that his grandmaker was there, at least so he knew godric wouldn't try anything suicidal .

 _" ..I am proud of you, my child. Even though amon does try to push your buttons you didn't attack him in the limousine even as i felt the boiling rage inside you through our bond . It would be the best if you two would ignore each other or learn to get along, I don't want you to get hurt nor wants sari that one of you two gets hurt ."_

His voice was calm and yet the viking felt the strength behind the gaul's words, he knew godric cared for him as he did and yet he would get some fun with the birdy, sooner or later . Nodding at his maker they turned to join the two ladys in the bar while amon stood beside the door, eyeing each human up and down with a raised eybrow

 **AMON POV**

What a great night, instead of having fun with the viking or going to hunt in a nearby area i can check humans . Flexing my shoulders so that the leather jacket made some noise i started the little job i had now, humans came forward and started to push each other. I felt like it was sale in some boutique and sari pushed everyone out of the way, a unnoticed smile appeard in my face for a second. Of course she was old but she had still so human like needs and wants, it was truly a great amusement for me to watch her in those moments . But I was pulled out of my memories as a human, a male with a bold head and some wanna be tattoos, tried to push against me, demanding i let him in and yet i didn't moved an inch

 _" well aren't you cute, but if you touch me again your little hand will have broken fingers."_

I said in a calm voice with a smile, looking him in the eyes but he only chuckled. I knew i wasn't that tall, maybe some inches taller than godric and unlike the vampires i had a slightly tanned skin and brighter aura, so i leaned wide out of the window and thought he thinks im a mere human .

 _" step away and let me in, i want to watch greater creatures and not you.._

The man raised his hand slightly

 _..little piece of.._

The finger of the man came near

 _shit!"_

In the moment the man's hand touched my chest he yelled shit but not as a curse more as a scream. I had moved too fast for him to notice, and yet the man had now all five fingers broken and pointing into different directions . Chuckling I turned my head to the side

 _" please move out of the line, i have humans that want to pass here, in a civilized way unlike you."_

I chirped and the man yelled anything with " _Damn Vampires"_ but the rest i didn't pay attention to. The next where two human females, not ugly but not my thing. The brunette smiled at me and gave me both her and her raven haired friend's ID , 25 and 24 , they could pass. I gave them a half smile and stepped to the side before they passed me. My nose picked up a decent and yet wonderful scent, my eyes followed the scent and i grinned with my inhuman fangs showing for everyone to see .

 _" what a wonderful surprise to see someone like you here, miss Stackhouse."_

I said with a hint of charm in my voice, and that i had much. The waitress looked a bit taken a back, only staring at me for a short amount of time while i looked her over with different colored eyes.

She wore a white tight dress that reached a bit over her knees and showed her curves, a light cut in her cleavage that showed not much and yet enough. It was strapless i could tell but she covered her arms with a black leather jacket, her shoes that i took at last in, black little higheels.

My eyes turned back to her face, the hair was simply pinned up and she wore only mascara.

 _Beautifully delicious_

I thought and then she smiled at me, her friend that i only noticed now bore daggers into me, she looked like she came out of a 'Don't fuck with me' store and her eyes spoke chapters with curses, i had to smile at that .

 _" uh..yes. I only arrived some hours ago, i thought i could at least here drink maybe a bit and.. well forget certain things without getting into serious trouble. OH, this is my best friend tara, tara this is amon ."_

Sookie said with one of her naive smiles, as she motioned to her friend I nodded but received a snort from her, I chuckled and shook my head

 _" Very well, you two may drink all the night, tell the viking i pay it and if someone bothers you.._

I took her hand and leaned slightly to her, i took a fast sniff without being noticed, i could not resist it

 _..scream my name and i shall come for you."_

I said and gave her hand a kiss, i looked her the whole time into the eyes and as i had spoken the last part i winked at her. Obviously she got the hint and blushed before she only nodded and i moved out of the way, letting her hand go she and her friend passed me.

 _And i thought her kind was erased. .Well it seems that i can once again taste fae when the time comes.._

I thought with a chuckle before turning back to the Gothic like dressed fang - bangers. All the time i thought about the blonde waitress, i could not be wrong, that scent was unique and i never forget a acent like that. Two millenia ago i had tasted the last fae, i remember the taste like i had only swallowed it down seconds ago, it was always magnificent. Like you tasted life, the warmth of the sun in your mouth. I grinned and let the next human pass, the problem with the little fae's is always the control, it is hard not to drain one completely and to keep control. The only little problem is, judt like vampires the blood of a fae can make my kind..well drunk, and that can make one vulnerable for enemies. I shook my head lightly and looked at the next costumer, a vampire this time. Quite young i could tell but i let her pass, by now i noticed the club was more than full so i decided to join the others inside and to close the door behind me.

I walked into the club, the air was thick and smelled of sweat sex and blood, kind of disgusting as the human reeked but i shook it off. Looking up to where three thrones stood i had to hold my laugh back. How ridiculous and what a cliché, the hot tempered viking sat in the middle while to his left sat godric and to his right sat a .. very bored sari. I noticed the blonde progeny of the viking standing behind his throne.

 _Well he likes the attention, i can tell..._

I thought with a chuckle before looking at the fae, she was arguing with her friend about vampires , i heard perfectly and had to laugh. So the waitress brought a vampire hating human into a vampire bar? She was not the brightest light ...

* * *

Some hours later the bar was closed, the fae had left as I had to safe her friend tara from a vampire, well she told him whoever made him must be retarded, of course a vampire attacks then when one insults its maker. They rushed then out, yelling a thank you before disappearing into a more than damaged looked car. After that the night was going on calm.

Sari sat on the table with pam while eric and godric stood beside it. I found myself sitting on a chair, thinking about where i should hunt now as the day approached slowly, yes i could survive in the sun but i hated it to be so tired.

 _" So that is now your pet, grandmaker? "_

Pam asked and i had the urge to take her as my next meal, vampires aren't that delicious but you could sate your hunger with them. I heard sari laughing and noticed that she looked at me, seriously i could have kicked her ass in that moment but i found myself chuckling.

 _" My pet? Nah, more like a ..well companion. I remember godric asking the same as he awoke the first night, it was truly funny."_

Sari said and grinned, I glanced at the gaul and chuckled, yes it had been funny indeed.

 _" have you never told one about your past, godric? "_

I asked then, noticing the change of mood in the forever teen. I watched how a light frown appeard on his face followed by a shake of his head, no.

I sighed and before the mood could drop anymore i stood up and clapped my hands together with a fangy grin

 _" Very well, who wants to know how our dear sari found the dear godric, and how is first nights had been?"_

I asked with a chuckle, they seemed to be kind of perplexed by that enthusiasm but i glanced at sari and knew she knew what i did. Sitting on Eric's throne with criss crossed legs i chuckled and looked at the viking

 _" Very well.. It had been dark times, and our little red eye over there had been kind of obsessed with a certain human.. "_

* * *

 ** _Flashback will take part in next chap ._**

 ** _Please review and fav :D_**

 ** _Thanks for 12 followers_**


	10. Welcome little warrior

**Warning, chapter contains**

 **Blood**

 **Violence**

 **_Thanks for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them! :D_**

 ** _Anyways, Lets get to the chapter! ^^_**

* * *

 _Lost and Insecure, you found me_

 _You found me_ lying on the floor..

 _~TheFray_

* * *

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _ **Amon Pov**_

 _The night was young, sari had only woken up one hour ago and I felt all the time her didiscomfort, she had since weeks told me about the slave she had seen that followed a man called appius livius ocella . The man was known for cruelty and his sanity had not been the best, to top that he was a vampire, maybe some younger or older than sari herself . I knew she wanted the slave, and i knew she would do anything to get what she wants, such a selfish little thing. Sari looked at me with those red beautiful eyes, she smiled a bit and i offered her a human man that i had captured for her moments ago. She shook her head and turned to watch the stars, this confused me. She always took enough blood , why did she plague herself with a mere slave she did not even knew? Where i come from slaves are natural, no one would care if one died, one could say they would care more for a injured mutt._

 _"yahimk 'ann alkthyr balnsbt Iah, hatta law kunt ra'ayatah faqat min almusafati, sari?" (you care that much for him, even if you only saw him from the distance, sari?)_

 _I asked her in a hushed and calm voice, the wind blew lightly and i knelt down behind her while she still sat under the old tree, i noticed it's roots must be dead the way it looked. But she still chose it nearly every night she awoke . She turned to look at me, a smile grazing her lips before she nodded and stood elegantly up, i noticed in the nearly now two millennia i teached her well ._

 _" nem.. 'ana 'aerif al 'alm , waqal 'innah hu mjrd hilat kama kint eindama qumt bihafzih li, w kunt qad tamm ealjiz jiddaan kama kunt qad wujidat lak. Kan ladayana ealaa hadd swa' almunqidh, ldhlk fahu yastahiqq dhlk 'ayada ." (Yes.., i know his pain, he is just as helpless as i was when you saved me, and you had been helpless too as i had found you. We both had a savior so he deserves one too.)_

 _Sari told me as i stood up, she looked into my eyes with .. was it compassion? She always had it when she talked about the slave boy . I merely bowed my head slightly and chuckled at her, that was all she needed to know , she smiled and her whole aura brightened, she was happy ._

 _We made our way to the small castle appius had, it was a horrible smell of blood pain and misery_

 _lovely_

 _I thought with sarcasm as we stood in front of the gates, human soldiers stood there, spears pointed at us and demanding why we wished to pass._

 _Good that we had learned many languages_

 _" My name is Sari , I wish to speak to your master."_

 _She said, her accent thick as a cold mask covered her young face, her white dress was usual for roman ladys, yet she behaved like she owned the world . I had to hide my amusement as the guards let us pass, once we went through the gate we made it in a blur into the castle only to stop in front of a silver door._

 _Sari raised a eyebrow, i was about to open it for her as she turned her head sharply and i tilted my head_

 _A scream_

 _A whip hit_

 _A whimper_

 _A second slash of the whip_

 _Silence_

 _She instantly knew that voice belonged to her oh so beloved slave boy, but i held her back and shook my head before pulling her into a dark corner, masking her scent with my own that was like air. A moment later a tall build man passed us, he was covered in the scent of human blood and was pulling a horsewhip after him that left a blood smear across the white stone floor. After he disappeared into the dark i was sure he left, i let go of sari and she bolted through the castle, down the corridors and downstairs_

 _The slave cells_

 _Once i got her we walked silent as the night down the small way, left and right cages for slaves. Some had been already dead and some where dying. She stopped at a cell that was placed away from the others, a sign beside it and i looked it over ._

 ** _godric, 15-16 years, beware not stable, will attack when not shown discipline. -A.L.O_**

 _I raises both eyebrows at that, so she wanted a insane slave? I sighed and she waited for me to open the silver door, i opened it with ease, breaking the lock with little noise. But it didn't matter, the painfull moans of the slaves covered it anyway, i stood outside the whole time, watching how sari made her waybto the bundle that hid in the darkest corner, he shook and smelled of blood and sex, he looked worsw than a stray mutt. Scars covered his body, new and old ones while the wall he leaned against with his back was covered with fresh blood that dropped slowly down onto the ground behind him. sari lowered to the ground in front of him and he flinched, mumbling in a language that i knew the gaulish tribes spoke, so it was a gaulish warrior.. how rare to see one alive if you could call that alive .._

 _She smiled at him_

 _" ..Calm down, we won't hurt you."_

 _She said in a whisper, the boy shook even more as she touched him. Then her eyes met mine and was that pity in her eyes? I sighed and came in, knelling down i looked him over. He flinched the whole time but i ignored it as sari gave me a hard glare. Sighing i let go of his chin that i had have a hard grip on and turned to look at her. Talking in a language that I knew the boy understood._

 _" Turn him, he has a wound on his back that is deep enough to kill him within the next hours. If you want him, take him now or leave him to his fate. "_

 _I said and her eyes widened for a moment, the boy now watched us, tremling with all he had but knew he could not escape us. Before i could tell her that i carry him she struck, her fangs embedded into his vein as his hands clenched to fists as his sides. I turned around to watch for any enemies that i could devour as she turned him._

 _Made him_

 _Her first child._

 _A part of her in a new disguise_

* * *

 _After the former tribe princess had successfully first healed and then switched blood with him he was unconscious. She demanded to carry her first child, but i took him over my shoulder as i felt she was weakened from replacing his blood with her own. We made it through the castle without being noticed as i had scented her and his scent with mine, once we made it away from the castle we came to a halt within the deep and surrounding woods. The sun would rise soon and she digged a hole into the ground, i have never seen her with that much of passion in her eyes._

 _I smiled a bit before i lowered the gaul into their grave, carefully as she watched with hawk like eyes if i 'hurted' him. Once he was placed in sari came to the edge, i lifted her by the hips into the grave before climbing out, I waited patiently for her to get comfortable, when she was i began to bury them with the dirt. I was careful, looking over it to be sure that no sunlight could reach them before i went to rest on the nearest tree, observing the grave while the day arrived._

* * *

The sun went to hide and made the way free for the moon and its stars, i jumped down and landed on my haunches in front of the grave, knowing every moment a hand would shot out. I felt moving in the ground and some moments later a dainty female hand shot through the dirt, i took it and as i stood up i pulled her out, with a smile she looked at me before her eyes turned back to the grave, of course it is a newborn, he will need time to rise. I chuckled before i as usual went to gather some blood for her, walking through the shadows i felt four heartbeats, humans obviously. Switching tactics i went out of the shadows into the moonlight, i walked straight into their directions and soon i saw a little fire, their camp i assumed as they sat around the fire and ate what smelled to have been a rabbit. One noticed me and jumped nearly up, taking his sword and pointing it into my direction

" _Who are you, who is there?!"_

 _The man yelled and i had the urge to laugh, humans and their weapons, lovely yet i had no time to play with the prey as I usually did. Making a fast move i had knocken all of them out with a easy hit to the side of their heads._

 _I arrived minutes later with the humans beside the grave, sari seemed to be exited and that meant her child was about to rise. I let the humans fall down beside me, still unconscious they meant no harm. I sat down beside sari, legs folden and my chin was held up by my palm as my knee supported my elbow. Then her eyes widened even more if that was possible, and hands shot out of the grave, clawing around before the gaul pulled his self out of the grave. I observed in silence my red and blue eyes never leaving him as he struggled to stand beside the grave, he still breathed and gagged the dirt out that had filled his mouth. I gave sari a glance and she knew he had to learn to stop the unnecessary breathing, i waited as she watched her child, love was written over her face._

 _" my childe, stop breathing, you don't need it anymore as your new life has begun ."_

 _The red eyed teen told him, trying to calm him as she stood in front of him but he shook so human like and flinched away from her, shaking his head all the time._

 _" n-NO! W.. what have you done! Y-you buried me alive!"_

 _He said and his accent was thick, soon he returned to talk in the gaulish language, i understood it partly as he said something about evil demons and why fate would punish him more and more. Sari felt hurt , i felt it clearly and she glanced at me, i knew she could not bring herself to teach her child the first lesson. Shaking my head i stood up, looking at the smaller gaul with a light frown before i made my way slowly to him. He cowered slightly as i approached him, maybe because his former master was a male? I didn't know but i clearly smelt fear coming from him as i stood in front of him. Sighing very human like i held my hand out_

 _" come here, tiny warrior."_

 _I said in the calmest way i could, he understood me obviously but stepped back. I took my chance and sped around him that he ran with his back into my chest, giving sari a glance she nodded with a sad smile before i captured the gauls arms behind his back with one of my hands, the other hand came up around him, covering his nose and mouh tightly._

 _I started to suffocate him_

 _Yes, it was cruel but the only way for him to understand he didn't need it to survive, he struggled and grunted, tried to trash his head to the sides but my grip was not breakable for the newborn vampire. After some minutes he stopped, i felt adrenaline coming off of him in waves. Sari came closer and i let him go, he stared at her, had the need to be suddenly near her before he fell to his knees, the red eyed vampire joined him and embraced him which he soon returned. That was until a man woke up from his knock out and started to scream, i rolled my eyes slightly but watched with a grin as the little warrior jumped back and hissed, his fangs exposed and sari stood up with a chuckle. Yet soon the gaul again panicked, feeling his fangs before he shook his head rapidly._

 _"You! YOU TURNED ME INTO A DEMON!"_

 _he snarled and instantly he rushed off into the woods, leaving a perplexed sari and me chuckling behind. She seemed to panic too but i huffed._

 _" ..drink the loud one, allow me to get your childe while you feed so he can join you."_

 _I told her and she noddes after some moments, i grinned and was a blurr even for her eyes. I turned into my true form, the fire began to escape out of my chest and soon inwas once again the burning bird that sped through the night sky. Soon my mismatched eyes noticed him, running like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes, so much like sari had been in her first year. Blurring again into the night I landed in the way of the Gaul, my full height was now intimidating for him, he instantly stopped and watched me with big grey eyes. Godric, i remembered his name, was not aware of my little plan, i had decided to toy around with him._

 _Stretching my wings i suddenly let a bird like scream out, the warrior instantly took several steps back and snarled._

 _..how cute.._

 _I thought as i took a step closer, he would have been dead if it wasn't me standing in front of him, my kind liked a undead snack here and there. Snapping the air he crouched low, ready to attack but then his instinct kicked in i guesses, because he decided to flee back into the direction of his maker._

 _...Good baby vampire.._

 _I thought and laughed on the inside, i rushed after him elegantly, avoiding the trees and not knocking some over like him. Soon we arrived at their grave, Godric hiding in a kneeling position behind a very amused sari. She raised a eyebrow and laughed as one hand was placed on the gauls head behind her._

 _" ..stop to scare him, he has learned his lesson i think.. turn back amon before he jumps back into the grave. ."_

 _Sari chuckled and the warrior tilted his head lightly, like a dog did when it was confused. I turned back, the flames all shooting back into my chest and disappearing into my body until i had reached my human form. The newborn fell nearly backwards as i waved with one hand at him._

 _" well, hello little warrior, welcome to your life."_

 _I chuckled as i talked to him, sari whipped the blood away from her mouth before walking to a still unconscious man, opening his throat with her fangs. Instantly Godric perked his head up and rushed to his makers side, but instead of having a feast he waited beside her._

 _That was rare.. Usually a newborn has a burning thirst. ._

 _Then it hit me_

 _Maybe because his former life, a slave, he waited out of respect, plus his instinct told him that his maker with no questions was higher than him, able to take his life as she wished. Sari smiled down at her new creation before she nodded_

 _".. drink my childe.. all you need is here to take."_

 _She said and instantly godric ripped through the mans neck and drunk._

 _I sighed and knew the little warrior will make her happy. But she needs to take matters into her own hand from now on, i won't help her anymore as it is her childe. I grinned as i took one of the last two mens by the neck and pulled him after me away into the dark woods, i liked to devour my food in my true form when possible, and i thought if the little would see it, well he would have a trauma._


	11. Not careful enough, that's the last time

_**Flashback continues**_

 _ **First real Night.**_

 _ **Sari POV**_

 ** _{ Warning, blood }_**

* * *

 _The second night after my childe's turning arrived, he was a curious one. I noticed that as he had watched amon for some moments, i grinned as he tilted his head to the side before he turned to look at me. Instead of sitting on the ground like amon i was sitting on a middle large rock, watching hoe godric enjoyed his new life._

 _" Sari, is he your pet?" A young curios voice asked me, i started to laugh imagining amon on a leash._

 _" No my childe, he is my companion." I told the gaul with a smile, running a hand through my white locks as i watched how godric made his way ever so slowly to amon, i guess he thought amon would not notice him._

 _" If you pounce onto me im gonna burry you in the ground for a millenia." Chuckled the Phoenix and instantly my child sped behind me onto the rock. I laughed and petted the head from my little warrior, it seemed to calm him. His grey orbs found my red ones before he glanced back at the still sitting phoenix._

 _" he would not hurt me, maker?" The gaul said, of course he would be cautious of amon, his whole aura is different and actually his kind was one of the few predators that hunted vampires, mostly newborns to have a quick snack. I smiled down at my creation and ran my hand through his brown hair_

 _" of course not, he just teases you my child. He will protect you just like i will until you are strong enough. "_

 _This seemed to light his mood up, after some hours of telling old stories we made our way through the darkness in order to find a meal. Godric rushed through the trees, not as gracefully like i did but he was doing fine. Soon i heard a heartbeat and amon sat on a tree, telling us he would wait there and only come if it was important. I frowned slightly, he never left me alone but i had no time to think as a newborn vampire rushed past me to the heartbeat._

 _" ugh, no patience. " I mumbled before rushing after him, hearing the chuckle of the Phoenix while i jumped from tree to tree_

 _I spotted my child and landed beside him, he stared at a human and his horse, obviously the man was making his way back to his town._

 _" Now my child, you see the human, yes?" I asked in a whisper_

 _" yes" he whispered back and crouched low behind the bushes like i did_

 _" i want you to approach him silently, once he looks into your eyes use your mind to control him." I told him and as he nodded i felt myself grin._

 _Slowly the gaul stood up, walking onto the dirt road and towards the man and his horse, the man looked at Godric and took a step back, reaching for his sword_

 _" Hello, i am unfortunately lost in.. the woods.. " godric said, I felt him fighting with his patients but i kept watching._

 _" oh, yes of course. Let me lead you into the town boy." The man said and smiled, but something was wrong, i heard rustling around them but before i could even yell at my child to return it happened_

 _My worst fear_

 _Six vampires rushed out of the bushes, throwing a silver net over my child which caused him to fall to his knees and to scream in agony._

 _" We have him " one of the vampire's said, a male_

 _" Master was right, someone turned the little shit" a second vampire said, female_

 _" what a waste of time, lets bring him back, master told us not to harm him." a third one said, female_

 _I snarled while one obviously glamored the human, I rushed forward, no time to think as i pounced onto one of the vampires. I knew it was suicide but it was **My Childe**_

 _I managed to rip the younger vampires head off, he exploded instantly. I turned to the other five vampires, fangs bared and ready to fight them. But i didn't notice that they had a net left until it was thrown over me._

 _I snarled in pain, not willing to give up but they only grinned_

 _" give up, even one old as you may be has no chance against silver!" One of the females grinned_

 _One of the males picked godric in the net up, throwing him over his shoulder before they simply left, leaving me to my fate. I started to cry, blood tears running down my face as i worried for my childe's fate_

 _Would they kill him?_

 _Would he survive?_

 _Will they torture him?_

 _I screamed frustrated out, i couldn't move nor free myself. My last chance was that amon heard me, i yelled his name out, one, five, ten times. After a half hour i gave up, maybe he left as the sun was approaching slowly. The silver blended my senses_

 _A rustle_

 _I opened my tired eyes only to see mismatched eyes looking down at me_

 _Amon_

 _He ripped the net off and picked me up, i whimperd about my child but he shook his head_

 _" the sun will rise soon, i thought you two where safe so i went a bit away to hunt. Im sorry. But if you want to safe the Gaul, rest and wait for the day to fade.."_

 _I heard his voice, like a distant whisper before everything went black, my pain and the pain i felt my child had where too much to stand. If i would loose him, i would loose the will to remain on this earth._

* * *

 _Pain_

 _I only felt pain as i awoke, the worst was that it was not my pain._

 ** _Godric_**

 _I felt the blood tears began to roll down my face, i wasn't careful enough with him. I growled in frustration and clawed my way out of the hole i was buried in, once out i instantly stood beside the grave trying to pick up my childe's scent. Amon landed beside me, throwing a black cloak and gloves at me which i catched a bit confused_

 _" you will need those, godric's former master appius had sent his underlings after him after he noticed that one had turned him. I had spent the day with gathering informations instead of resting. Come. "_

 _He told me with a blank face while i pulled the cloak on, it covered my whole body. After pulling the gloves on i followed him through the dark, i noticed that he behaved different. So distant._

 **A half hour later**

 _We stopped in front of the big stone walls that surrounded the castle, i felt my child through the bond. He was in a agonizing pain. I felt the rage inside of me building up again, then i felt a warm hand lifting up my chin, a red and a blue eye looked into mine._

 _" close the bond."_

 _He said suddenly and i felt growl escaping my chest_

 _"emotions won't help you here, appius is far from sanity and cruel. Even one hundred years older than you are. Have a clear mind." His voice was so cold, as if he was mad or disappointed with me._

 _Sighing i knew he was right, i need to have a plan instead of making it worse with blendes emotions. I closed the bond with a heavy undead heart before amon masked my scent, we made our way over the wall. The scent of blood came near as we walked through the castle doors, once again we stod in front of the silver door, but before i could open it amon grabbed my shoulder_

 _" That is the last time i shall help you with the childe, i have teached you all i could, now it's your turn. "_

 _The Phoenix told me a bit too serious than he usually was, nodding once he let go of my shoulder and stood behind me. I touched the door, it didn't hurt thanks to the gloves before i nearly threw it open. I walked in and the scene in front of me was horrible_

 _Godric layd on the ground, a blood pool beneath him. His body covered in wounds, some so deep i could see bones. I wasted no time, rushing to my child i knelt down and cradled his head into my lap_

 _" ..what have they done to you.." i whisperd more to myself than to anyone else before i traced his cheek down with my finger_

 _He was barely there, more at the brink of the true death than anything else. I bit into my wrist, opening his mouth and placing the bleeding wrist over his mouth. For some second my blood only dropped into his mouth before grey eyes shot open and fangs where buried into my wrist. I smied, he will survive, he was a warrior_

 _My warrior_

 _His hands came up to hold my wrist, i ran my free hand through his damp bloody hair while opening the bond and sending all the love i had through it. Once he was nearly full regenerated he stopped and sat up, he smiled at me before i placed a kiss onto his lips, tasting my own blood. But our moment was short lived, a vampire was thrown over us and crashed into the wall. Obviously amon had got this one fastwr than it thought because in the next moment amon had appeard next to it beside the wall and ripped it's head off. I stood up with the gaul standing now behind me, the silver door opened again. Six vampires entered the room, three males and three females. It seemed that appius had a big nest, but i would fight, no matter who stands in my way they will die._

 _Amon stretched his arms, oh yes he was having fun. A grin graced his lips before he walked ever so slowly to me, facing the enemies with a devilish grin. Then they attacked and so did we, I rushed forward, grabbing a male by the hair before sinking my fangs into his veins, ripping the flesh open and throwing his head away after i had sated my thirst. He exploded and i was so satisfied that i didn't notice the female who came up behind me, but as i turned around she suddenly exploded, covering me with what was left of her. In her place stood my little gaul, he had used the leg of a table to kill her._

 _I was so proud_

 _Every vampire here was at least over 200 years, and yet my two night old child had saved my life. I chuckled and returned to have my revenge, but sadly amon had ended the last one as he had ripped his heart and whole inside out. But i was not relieved, one was still left and i felt and saw that amon was tired. He hadn't slept the whole day only to help me to find my child. And speaking of him, he had no chance against appius_

 _The door opened again_

 _A tall man entered, wearing a red tunic with a golden belt around his waist. He wasn't thin nor fat but well build, his black hair short and eyes green glinting. The rage build up again as i saw godric cowering slightly behind amon, he must be more than afraid when he even seeks protection from the Phoenix._

 _"You stole my CHILD" I snarled at him, ready to end the vermin in front of me_

 _" and you stole my SLAVE" he snapped back, his voice deep and eyes cold_

 _" I think stealing ones child is a greater crime." I stated coldly, eyes never leaving him_

 _" think what you want, leave now my nest and let go of MY property. " appius stated as if it was a matter of facts, walking slowly around me before he grinned and looked at godric who hid more behind amon. Then the slaver took amon in with a raised eyebrow which amon returned with a blank annoyed face._

 _" and who is that? Obviously not your child, nor maker.." he took a sniff of the air "..and obviously no vampire.. and those eyes.."_

 _Appius said and i wondered why amon didn't moved nor talked, he only seemed to shield godric away from the insane vampire._

 _Then it hit me_

 _He wanted me to have revenge, so he would not kill him. He knew i was tired and exhausted, so he was playing along until i got a chance to end the bastard._

 _" Can't you talk, i am demanding a answer! " appius snarled and grabbed amons chin_

 ** _..Is that guy for real.._**

 _I swore amon was thinking it while he remained silent and unmoving, i looked around to find a stake like thing. I spotted the crushed table and rushed to it, appius was about to look into my direction before i heard amon chuckle_

 _" You are old but not wise, touching a predator like that. " amon chirped while i took a wooden leg from the table, using it as a stake._

 _I noticed how appius got a frown on his face, amon pushed the gaul away from him as if he made space before i rushed forward, but the stake met air and i heard furious growling and snarling._

 _" Hand the stake to the boy, he deserves it more than you or me." Amon said as he had pinned the ancient one down, he had some problems doing so as he was tired so i made fast. Handing my childe the stake with a smile_

 _Godric watchd the stake in his hand, something glinted in his eyes and he drove the tip into the chest of his former master_

 _" May the gods punish you with never ending pain." The gaul spoke, voice filled with disgust and hate. He drove then the stake full into the heart of the ancient one. Amon jumped back as appius let his last scream out and exploded, I was covered in him like godric as we hadn't moved away, the gaul watched the bloody goo on the ground before glancing at me with a sad smile_

 _" can we go now, maker?" He asked in a light voice, blood dripping down from his hair_

 _" ..yes.. i will be more careful with you now, forgive me." I said and felt the tears daring to escape my red eyes, my little warriors smiled lightly before hugging me, i soon embraced him back before we all made our way out of the castle._

 _... Enough for one night .._

* * *

 _Two hours we had left now, we had bathed in a near river after we fed from some villagers that had passed us. I sat under my favorite tree, it's roots dead but still beautiful, like my child.. like me._

 _Ever since amon had helped me to get mt child back he behaved different, i watched how he explained godric the roots of his magic and why he was able to drink blood like a vampire. The gaul was curious, and amon didn't seem to mind telling him everything._

 _" We leave for Egypt when godric is 3 months, it's peaceful there and there are no dangers as far as i know. Isn't that your motherland?"_

 _I asked the Phoenix while i sat down beside him, he nodded merely and layd back into the grass, closing his eyes while i noticed the devil hair he had lookes still the same as it was when he saved me, it didn't even grew. Deciding to leave him be i went to join my child in the ground._

 _The travel with a newborn would be suicide, so we had to wait a bit._


	12. Much to learn, Until Then

_And i tried to hold these secrets inside me_

 _my mind's like a deadly disease_

 _Im bigger than my body, Im colder than this home_

 _Im meaner than my demons, Im bigger than these bones_

 _~Halsey_

* * *

 **One Month Later**

 **Sari POV**

 _Since the kidnapping from my childe and his revenge everything went on smoothly, he was still curious about everything but he had changed I can tell. He no longer seems to be afraid as if i would punish him for a mistake like he was still that poor slave boy i found, No. He has changed so well, the glamor was his favorite way of tactic, besides boldly attack a human when alone. I was so proud, even amon seemed to have warmed up towards the little gaul, mostly before we went to die for the day he would sit with him in the gras, telling him old stories about his life before and after he met me or simply answering the questions. Godric became bolder towards us with the time, like a teenager but_

 _He was a teenager_

 _I grinned slightly, watching godric from a high tree branch with my red orbs. He was like me when i was a newborn, as i had no maker i was glad that amon was there, even if i gave him a hard time back then similar to what godric did since some weeks. I watched silently as the young gaul crouched low, like a tiger who was about to pounce onto it's prey, elegantly he hid in the shadows, i taught him well._

 _I leaned a bit forward as i saw godric's prey, i silently chuckled as he hides himself in the thick bushes. I glanced at the sleeping phoenix, he was so unaware of his fate. Jumping to a different branch to get a better look I grinned brightly, i knew amon was exhausted, he had not rested in four days and i didn't knew why._

 _But hey, why shouldn't he be the victim this time?_

 _Godric came near with the shadows, stalking amon as silent as a feather. He remained a moment in place, the Phoenix was still deep in his sleep. He grinned and took the moment as his probably only chance. He jumped onto the sleeping fire bird, fangs bared in a mocking mood as a growl escaped his bare chest._

 _I tilted my head slightly as amon let a snarl out, that was unlikely for him. His eyes shot open and the red one seemed to glow faintly in the darkness, the next thing i knew is how my childe was pinned beneath a more than angered phoenix._

 _" t tantahi hayatak, 'ant qiteatan saghiratan min .. " (_ _I shall end your life you little piece of..)_

 _Amon stopped talking and blinked one or two times like he was in a daze before he stared down at a very confused and slightly scared gaul_

 _I rushed down, standing behind the two who usually got along so well, but i remained where i was, i trusted amon._

 _"...little warrior? " Amon said, his accent thicker than usual but it sounded more like a question. He noticed that his right hand was around the younger ones throat and quickly released him. He stood up and ran his hands through his messy red hair, i thought i heard him cursing but he sighed too loud to be sure._

 _" Amon? Are you alright? " i asked, feeling my child was only a bit perplexed i was relieved._

 _" ..yes, just .. tired... walast bihajat Ilimish dhahani.." ( I need to clear my mind) He told me and turned around, his red eye was again normal, not a single glow or spark could be seen. I didn't understood what he meant but I could not ask as he had shot up into the sky, leaving only some blue burning sparks behind._

 _My child watched in awe, he has always been fascinated by amon's abilities and magic. Then he turned to me, head tilted as he usually did when confused._

 _" Why did he left, maker? " he asked with a slight frown on his face, he didn'tunderstood the native tounge of the Phoenix._

 _" he will return, he said he wanted to clear his mind.. i didn't know that something bothered him, but that would explain the lack of sleep and why he pinned you down.." I told him and he was happy with the answer, i allowed him to roam around a bit while i sat leaned against a tree, my head pondering with questions_

 _Why did he actually leave?_

 _What does bother him?_

 _He seemed to be not himself as he had threatened godric.._

 _Was he sick?_

 _Could he get sick?_

 _All that rushed through my head, i never saw him like that before. I sighed and stood up, it was time to train and feed the gaul, if we want to move to Egypt he should be in full control._

* * *

 _**One Month Later**_

 _Everything went fine, godric learned fast and had a great control. Amon had returned after two days, I had tried to talk with him but he only gave me one of his devil grins and said "you worry too much, take care of your brat" . We had figured a plan out, as amon was older than me he trained godric in several fighting arts, even bow and sword he teached the gaul, they got along like siblings it was hilarious. And thanks to amons humor godric could mock him as much as he wanted, besides he had again started to rest during the day. We went to different villages, none of them survived the blood thirst of godric, he had truly changed and the savage charm from amon had kind of turned too into godric, he enjoyed to play with his food, it was cruel but after his hard life i thought i could let him have some fun._

 _Within the next days godric changed more, and i stopped to be amused by his behavior. He talked back, had a lack of respect and sneaked here and there even away. My nerves where thin, i asked amon about what to do but he laughed at me. Even encouraging the gaul with the behavior, the Phoenix grinned down at me, pinching my cheek._

 _" You did the same, remember? And as I am not your maker, i could not even command you. But see, you evolved well."_

 _He said with a chuckle, he was right it will need time. He was so young and his body so perfect... wait ..No i didn't thought that now.. or did I ?_

 _" Ugh, godric get back here!"_

 _I yelled, seeing how my child made a run to the woods, he stopped with a huff and returned to my side, he was annoyed I could tell. Grinning i poked his forehead, he opened his mouth to start one of his legendary arguments but i beat him to it, placing my lips onto his own. He stilled immediately, purring even as i nibbled his bottom lip with dull human teeth. I heard amon laughing in the background, but i didn't mind as i smirked against the warriors lips and pulled back. The gaul blinked at me, trying to come near once again yet i stopped him with a hand placed against his bare chest._

 _" No. Even if we both enjoyed it, you don't obey. And as I don't want to command you, consider this as your punishment. " I said with a bright grin, godric frowned and huffed again, turning around before walking to a near tree where he sat down beneath it. It was a glee to see the moody boy like that, knowing he would not get more until he behaved._

 _" My.. now that was evil even for you.. " Chirped a certain phoenix behind me, i turned around and we both began to chuckle while the gaul sat annoyed beneath the tree. But instead of raising my hand against him i mocked him, I would never be like the people from his human life, and i thought he understood that._

 _After some more pouting the little warrior, as amon called him, made his way towards me. He stopped some inches infront of me, looking down at his bare feer before he looked up and grey met red orbs._

 _" ..i am hungry.. can we hunt, sari? " his voice was filled with innocence, something that was rare under our kind._

 _I smiled warmly at him, nodding with a chuckle as he lit instantly up, a grin graced his features_

 _" of course, you lead. " I told him and his mood lit even more up, if that was even possible ._

 _We made our way through the woods, amon said he would wait at our little camp, but i felt him hidden in the darkness_

 _Sneaky bird_

 _I thought before godric stilled, he got that vicious grin and i knew some humans would be drained by him. He nearly despised them, well only the adults. I didn't knew why but he always spared the children, maybe because he knew how fate could be to a young soul?_

 _Approaching the heartbeats we saw them, roman soldiers. Four soldiers, more than i thought, but then again I didn't even listened to the heartbeats as my childe had the lead, which was important for him in order to learn. I felt him stirr_

 _Anger_

 _Hate_

 _Disgust_

 _These where clearly embedded into the bond as he watched them, i could understand him. Through those he had entered a human life filled with pain and had lost everything he had. I decided to let them life, the little warrior needs to learn how to control his emotions and how to drink without killing the victim._

 _" You will not kill them, just glamor one and make him follow you. Drink until the heartbeat changes, then stop, heal the wound and make him forget before letting him go." I whisperd into his ear, feeling him once again going stiff_

 _He frowned and faced me, displeasure written over his face. He was about to argue before i leaned simply in and nipped his neck with my fangs, not hard but so he got the message. I had no nerves to put up with his moods, i loved him deeply but as much as i loved him, he could be a pain in the ass._

 _The gaul huffed, submitting for once to my will. Smiling at him he nodded and did as i had told him._

 _One of the soldiers came too near to the dark, i saw how my child stood covered in darkness. He began to talk to the soldier and soon he walked deeper into the woods, the soldier following in a trance like state._

 _I was proud, he will make a wise leader one day._

* * *

 _ **The Final Month**_

 _Godric had continued to kill his prey whenever he could, yet he seemed to understand that too much killing would be too obvious. He had continued his training with amon, and the Phoenix was proud of him, We had only awoke some moments ago, amon was already waiting and a frown was placed into his face. He seemed to be thinking as he watched the starless sky, godric stretched his limbs. I noticed some voices until i spotted four restrained human women_

 _So amon had brought them_

 _" Sate your hunger, two for each. We wont make it to egypt if you two spend more time with doing nothing." The red head said calmly, rolling my red orbs godric and me drained the humans. Godric made a mess this time and was covered in some blood, i laughed at that and made my way over to him, he blinked as i licked the blood from his chin and placed a kiss upon his lips. He purred and leaned in, as my fangs came out we where suddenly pulled apart, a very annoyed phoenix holding us both up_

 _" I said don't waste time, have that primal instinct in Egypt. " he chuckled before turning back to be serious_

 _We blinked at him as he let us down again, amon stepped a bit back and held his had out. He said something under his breath that i couldn't understand as a blue flame lit up in his hand. The gaul instantly stood behind me, head tilted to the side. He was curious and yet the instinct told him to be afraid._

 _" I shall carry you two, it's faster than your flying sari and better for the little warrior. I will touch godric eith the flame, as it has your blood sari he should be able to withstand the burn. After that he will be immune to my fire and can touch me in my true form. " Amon explained as the blue flame growed slightly, I felt my child going stiff, he didn't like that but to my wonder, he was not afraid._

 _Amon nodded and godric came to stand infront of him, reaching out he touched the gauls chest and the fire went into him, a hiss escaped him before a smile graced his face_

 _" it does not hurt " Godric said cheerfully and i chuckled, he was still so child like._

 _Amon only stepped back, his body lit up in blue flames and it formed into the shape of a giant bird, soon there he stood. A burning bird with blue flames, and those mismatched eyes watched us. Godric was bolt again, going to stand in front of amon and he touched the burning feathers, he grinned like a child._

 _" it's. . Soft and warm.. " godric said more to himself than to us, but then amon snorted and lowered his body slightly, wanting to stop wasting time obviously._

 _I smiled, i only flied one or two times on his back and i enjoyed it. True he was way faster than us, and it would take only hours if he gave full speed to arrive in egypt instead of days if we traveled in our way. I made my way over to him, gripping the feathers from his neck before hauling myself up onto his back. His feathers where spread at the sides while he waited. Godric still grinned before he did as i had, once he sat he held me around the waist for something to hold on as i held the feathers from the neck._

 _Amon huffed as if he chuckled before he shot up into the air, he was so fast that the gaul clinged with his life at my body, i chuckled and amon gave more speed until everything was a blurr even for my own ancient eyes, i wondered how he managed to fly at such great speed, but then again he was older than me._

 _As we flied through the night godric kept his eyes shut, i send comfort through the bond and laughed lightly_

 _" godric, nothing will happen to you, amon would not let you fall.." i told him with love in my voice, amon seemed to chuckle again and suddenly shot downwards, that caused the so strong warrior to cry out in a high pitch before amon stopped the teasing and shot back up, flying like before_

 _" Amon, that was unnecessary. " I chuckled and he seemed to do it as well._

 _After a hour godric opened his eyes, not holding onto me so tightly and i felt that he began to enjoy it, one day he will fly too, maybe not as fast as the Phoenix but he will. Then again, amon increased the speed and i only saw different dark colors passing us, i was not able to see anything like godric, so we merely watched the burning feathers or kept our eyes closed. We eventually turned into 'slumber' mode because the next thing i knew was that my childe panicked, i opened my eyes and realized why._

 _The sun was rising._

 _I looked down at amon who seemed to be exhausted as his speed had dramatically slowed down, I leaned a bit forward so i could talk to the side of his face while i partly sat on his neck_

 _" Amon, the sun will rise in not even fifteen minutes. " i told him, i noticed my voice carried a slight panicked tone, and that was unusual for me._

Like one pushed a bottom his eyes widened slightly as far as i could see before i was forced to sat back again, he increased the speed once again. This time i could actually see where we flied, beneath us waves of sand, much looking like a dessert but then i noticed in the distance a kind of village with a pyramid behind it. The Phoenix sped over the desert, avoiding to slow down at all costs and i realized he was heading for the pyramid.

If that was a good idea..

I couldn't think about it because he suddenly pulled his wings against his body and shot through a slit that was barely big enough, yet we made it which was a miracle for me. The landing was not as gracefully as i had expected because he simply fell down like a rock, hitting the ground like a bullet. I stood up and the little warrior did the same, yet as he knelt down and watched amon i took some of the broken pyramid stones and closed the slit, leaving us in the protection of the darkness with only amons burning feathers as light.

I felt the pull of the sun, it had risen only seconds _ago_ Glancing at my child i smiled, he was already dead for the day in a corner, yet then i looked at amon who turned slowly back into his human form, the blue flames dying instantly. Though we where left in the darkness we could see perfectly, the phoenix groaned and sat up from his lying position.

" ..that was.. a good timing actually. ." He said with a partly joking voice, but the tired tone could not be overhead.

" Let's rest, that is the first time that i don't have to bury myself into the ground.." i chuckled and made my way over to the corner where my child was dead for the day, i sat down beside him, the sun pulling me more and more into the sweet darkness until i felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Glancing up i saw mismatched eyes looking down at me, he looked so.. upset.

" Sari, I brought you here because these people will see you as gods. You won't have to fear for your child, here you have time to teach him. They will even hand you sacrifices over, every night."

Amon said silently with a smile, i slowly understood the meaning behind his words

I can teach him

We will be gods

He neve mentioned ..

His self..

I wanted to say something, yet he continued

" Yes. I knew you would understand what i mean. Sari you are two thousand years old, we have traveled together since your turning. It is time that you take matters into your own hand, i helped you too much, you need to take this way alone with your child. "

He gestured to the sleeping gaul

" and your child needs you more than you know. I have something i need to finish, but remember i won't leave you forever. "

He smiled and bowed his head slightly, the mocking grin in place as i only nodded, i knew he was right.

" Until then " Amon said

" Until- " I glanced around, he was already gone..

"..then.." I said and layd beside my child, the pull of the sun finally taking me in.

* * *

 **Im sorry, if you noticed the little font glitch. I didn't notice it but oh wel, Shit Happens!**

 **:D please review and fav! Luv ya all! 3**


	13. That is all your fault!

_**Flashback ends**_

 _ **Nobodys POV**_

* * *

The Phoenix was still sitting on the Viking's throne, his elbow propped up on the lean and chin rested on the back of his hand. His legs still in the same criss crossed position, by the end of his story godric looked rather annoyed, it was not obvious for eric nor his child but his maker and amon. With a chuckle the red head glanced at the blonde child of the gaul who in return looked at his maker, there was a long silence in the empty club before pam snorted.

 _" He screamed like a girl? "_ came out of her mouth before she chuckled, yet that earned her two glares from the viking and the gaul.

 _" Well, anyways after amon had left us in Egypt i never saw him again, until recently. "_ Spoke the gaul finally, he glaced at his maker before his eyes went over to the Phoenix who sat in the throne like he owned the place. Sari was silent the whole time, sitting on the table while playing with some of her white curls.

 _" And when have you two departed? I remember in the hotel, you said that you never died, a maker would not say that without a reason. So what happened? "_

Eric suddenly said,he was leaning with his back against the bar, watching his maker the whole time. Sari looked at the viking with a smile that graced her face only for some moments before it disappeared, she looked at the clock and it said 3:50 am.

" _Well, we had remained in Egypt for something around 700 years. It was safe and we did not even have to hunt due to the sacrifices, but like every child.. Godric became too attached , like I did.. We had become lovers, but I knew he would never have the chance to evolve on his own, if we stayed together. "_

Sari said, her voice soft and maybe even filled with a little regret. Godric was now listening sharply, he didn't knew that she had been worriedn, it seemed that he knew about that as much as his own child. Nothing.

 _" I had tried to talk to him, he refused to listen.. I have tried to make him hate me.. To leave me on his own"_

She said, her voice slightly lower than before as if she was deep in her thoughts, pam was watching her in silence like her maker and grandmaker. Only Amon seemed to ignore the little scene before him, resting the back of his head against the throne as he closed his eyes silently.

" _But nothing changed his mind.. So i had to do something.. "_ She said finally, not once looking at her child while godric did nothing but stare at her in silence.

His mind was racing even if he seemed to be calm while he grit dull human teeth together

 _So everything was a lie_

 ** _Small flashback Godric POV_**

 _It was a silent Night, sari and me had been hunting just for fun for two hours. Then she told me that she would go back, that i should not follow her until i was done. She never commanded me, never had so i simply did as she told me. After i drained a human that tasted like the sun i began to feel kind of different but i regained self control, sari told me to come after i was done and so i did. One hour later i arrived at our pyramid like shrine, humans had build it up like a temple for us, they adored us especially sari. I began to worry, I could not see her._

 _We where never apart from each other_

 _" Sari?" I called out as i stepped through the wooden doors of the temple, usually she was there sitting on one of her crocodile skin couches._

 _But she wasn't_

 _Then I began to panic before i nearly yelled out in pain, it hurted inside my chest. Even the weird feeling, the light headed feeling disappeared and was replaced with pain. Then I felt something and i heard noise coming from the outside, in an instant i had rushed out. There was a fire outside with humans surrounding it, i could not see clearly, the fire was too bright but i managed to see a figure that was bound to a wooden pole where the fire was beneath and around. After i tried to look a bit harder my chest clenched, i saw white curls beginning to burn and then i suddenly smelt her_

 _Sari_

 _My maker was the person burning before my eyes, rage took a hold of me before I rushed down the sand stairs, but as i reached the fire it was too late._

 _Only blood and ash was left_

 _I screamed to the gods as i fell to my knees, agony and rage mixing together within me. My fangs came down and i slaughtered the village in the most cruel way i could before spending the rest of the night with shedding bloody tears beside my makers dead place._

 ** _Small flashback End Nobody's P_** ** _OV_**

Sari didn't continue to talk, not answering the waiting viking as pam kept her mouth to eric's suprise shut. Godric only stared at his maker like he did ten minutes ago, he did not even blink. Sari noticed that and glanced at her child with a soft smile

 _" Godric, you know i only did that becau-_

 _" Love me? "_ Godric cutted in, his voice the opposite of calm as he suddenly stood up with visible fangs. The rage boiling inside him and coming off of him in waves, Eric was silently watching, he had never seen godric like that before.

 _" You left me! You made me believe, MADE ME FEEL that you DIED!"_ The Gaulish warrior snarled in pure rage, he never looses control, but he snapped.

Sari stood up as wel, she knew what she had done back then was wrong, but she didn't had a chance back then. Making her way over to godric she stopped, seeing the pure fury in his darkened eyes

 _" My warri-_

 _" Don't dare to call me that! Everything was a lie, i have lived in agony and cruelty after i thought you where dead! I had shed my tears over you until i spotted eric, only then i have felt complete again! "_

Godric growled as he suddenly threw a chair through the bar, the viking was perplexed as his child eas, Godric the calmness in disguise actually. . Snapped right here in his bar. He could understand his maker, he knew what a pain such a simple thought can make, and then what his grandmaker had done ...

But the viking had to jump to the side as a table flew past him and crashed into the wall, obviously godric was not done with his.. outburst?

 _" Godric, please.. I understand that you had been hurt.. But don't you think i felt the same?"_ Sari said softly as she blurred to the gaul and placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned around and red met nearly black orbs.

Godric stilled, watching her eyes as if they would behold a answer for every question this world has. Sari leaned in, trying to place a kiss onto his lips but the Gaul turned his head to the side

 _" ..and when you had been in such a pain, why have you not come after i turned eric. I had evolved. "_

The ancient's words where soft, low spoken. He kept looking into her eyes, waiting for a answer as the whole mood in the bar was tense, pam had already rushed into the basement into her coffin so only the viking and phoenix remained to watch.

Instead of answering her childe sari lowered her gaze to the ground, she could not answer him. What should she tell him? That she was ashamed of herself? That she had no courage to face him after what she had done to him?

No.

She could not bare herself to tell him, remaining silent she continued to glance at the ground. Her hands at her sides, she had not even the guts to touch her own child anymore.

After what she had send him through

She would not have come to him, to dallas if it not had been for amon who told her about her child's plan. He had wanted to burn, she could not just leave him to his decisions. Of course she wanted to bury the authority, but she could have waited with her plan. If it had not been for the decision her child had back then, she would never had opened the bond nor faced him.

Regret made its way into her chest and at home, she was a terrible maker.

 _" i thought so."_

spoke the gaul after the silence, she had not answered him. That was all he needed to know, turning his back to her he made his way to the doors of his childe's bar.

 _" I will rest for the day in a hotel, eric. Don't worry. "_

 _Godric told the viking who got tense as he saw his maker heading for the doors._

 _" Don't dare to follow me."_

This the ancient warrior told his maker before he disappeared out of the door into the night. Sari only stood there for several moments after eric left them too alone, she felt the blood tears forcing their way into her eyes and as she tried to blink them away.

 _" Leave him be, did you think he would be happy? Hearing the truth? "_

Amon said after a long time, he had stood up and stood now in front of the forever teen. He watched her with mismatches eyes in silence

Then something inside of sari snapped and her anger was now towards the red head in front of her

 _" That is all your fault! Because of YOU i lost MY child! "_ She suddenly snarled, red orbs filled with hatred where focused on the person in front of her

 _" well that is interesting, So now it is my fault? Are you serious? "_ The Phoenix snapped back at her, clearly not liking where this will lead to

 _" You came the night to me! Told me he was like a dog pleasing its master! Didn't you? "_ She growled and glared daggers towards him as the rage build up more and more, she may be now a bit over four thousands years but even she had a snapping point

 _" I did, but you knew that i was right. "_ Amon said, calmer this time

 _" It was you who placed a fae under his human victims that night! It was you who blended his senses, made him believe it was me burning! "_ She suddenly yelled, fisting her hands beside her into the silk of her dress, ripping it slightly open

 _" And you agreed, placed your scent onto the human and watched him beside me as i had masked your scent and YOU have send those feelings through the bond before you closed it. I never said he should think you died, I said that he should stop to be your lapdog! "_ This time amon growled back, not taking the blame for her own mistakes, hell he was too old for that kind of shit.

Without further words amon turned sharply and blurred out of the door, Sari on the other hand felt rhe blood tears rolling down her cheeks, he was right but..

It just was..

She hated herself so much in that moment.

First she betrayed her own child..

Then she blamed the one who always took care of her and her child when needed

And now she stands in the middle of her grandchilds bar, overwhelmed by rage, regret and sorrow as she silently shed her tears, she may be old but not cold.

No..

She could never be cold towards her child nor the ones she cared for.

Eric entered once again, he looked at her in silence for a small amount of time before he rubbed his neck, uncomfortable with the situation

".. _In... in the basement is a empty coffin for you, you can rest there, grandmaker_." The viking told her, not as arrogant as he was used to be. But even he saw how serious the situation was.

Sari only nodded, following the viking down into the basement before thanking him with a small smile. He left then and she placed herself in the coffin, closing it and with it her eyes. Trying to find a solution for the mess she made as she managed to be pulled into the darkness of the rising sun.


	14. Naive little Fae

**Godric POV**

I stormed out of fangtasia, the rage inside me had reached its peak. I only wanted to be away from my maker, i couldn't understand how one could be.. so cruel. It must be funny, a vampire complaining about cruelty.

 _She left me all the time alone, believing that she died_

I thought as i made my way through the silent night, but that remembered me all the more of her. I had loved her even if that is a too humanoid word, and she left me like a i was some injured mutt of no use. I could not ever even think about to do the same to my viking, yes i had wantes to burn but only because of the regret i felt..

The regret that i could not safe my own maker, i had blamed myself all those years.

 _And then she appears out of thin air into my life again.._

I didn't hate her, how could I? But i was torn between emotions, a thing that i had learned to lock away and to use as i wished. Then she came and everything went down with my control, i had even nearly demolished the whole bar of my child in my rage, not that i felt bad for him, he had as he was younger damaged more in his tantrums than i ever will.

A smile crept into my face, remembering the time as my childe had been a newborn while i jumped up into a tree and made myself comfortable. I needed to think and here, high above the ground it was silent. The sun would not rise soon, so i used the time that i had.

 _Maybe i should have calmed myself, she had her reasons but still.. it felt so wrong to be mad at her.._

I smiled again, what a ironie ... I had impaled the rule into my childe for years that there is no right or wrong, only survival or death. And here i am, sitting in a tree while breaking my own rules, eric would mock me for a millennia if he saw me like that. I leaned my head back against the hard wood, trying to ignore the actual problem and trying to think about something different, then i remembered.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was his third night, he was truly a beauty. His shoulder long blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes, but as beautiful as he was, so stubborn was he. I waited patiently, sitting beneathe a dead tree, something that i did way too often, as i watched my childe. The viking was messing with a deer that was brave enough to protect its territory, he jumped from left to the right, avoiding the deer's head attacks and hooves while laughing that even the gods could hear him. He was still so playful and curious it was amusing, i chuckled silently. The viking stood still as the young deer attacked his stomach with it's head, but without antlers or the right force it could not hurt him, my childe didn't moved as the deer attacked one last time before staring at the viking. You could clearly see the confusion over it's face as eric got the idea to pet it, i grinned as eric sped forward, yet he did that too fast and loosed his balance, falling face first into the dirty ground. I laughed out, the deer had enough and even jumped once onto the viking before dashing back into the deep forest, leaving a cursing viking behind in the mud. I chuckled and walked over to him, holding my hand out to help him up. He took it and i pulled, once he was steady on his feet again i let go and was greeten by the vikings hand that flew right into my face, it was not hard but i felt the mudd that now clearly covered my half face. First i was silent, watching the viking getting uncomfortable until i began to laugh, he joined me soon and later we went to find a river_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

There was no doubt that eric had brought something back into my life, i chuckled slightly. He was truly a viking even after a thousand years, ready to fight, even to die for what he believes in. It had been a good idea to remember the old times, it had cheered my mood slightly up. But still, a feeling inside me has not vanished, i felt betrayed by the one who had gave me immortality yet she did it for my best..

 _In a similar way i had departed from eric.._

I sighed and shook my head slightly, I had never made my child believe that i died.. I merely told him that i had got the offer for being sherrif in dallas, which i had not back then but he didn't know. He understood it, and soon i was sherrif of dallas while my childe turned to be the sherrif of Shreveport.

But then again, eric was never as attached to me as i am to my maker. He sure loved me but was not clinging like i was back in Egypt .. maybe because he was turned as an adult, maybe i still had somewhere deep inside of me that teen she had found as a mere slave .

 _Maybe she really saw no other option.._

It started to rain by the end of my thoughts, making my way down to the ground i decided to rest in the ground, sure it was not as good as a bed in a hotel, but i kind of missed it now to have that.. well feral part of living.

It was a kind of freedom.

* * *

 **Amon POV**

That little brat. Now am I the one to blame? Sure why not!

I was so pissed off at the moment, taking the simple road that les away from fangtasia as i cursed beneath my breath, I had done nothing but helping her since she was left without a maker, that i burned.. But that does not matter. I have teached her, defended her and even her little warrior and now i am the one to blame for her decisions?

Im too old for that shit.

I continued to walk down the road in a human pace, some cars went by and some animals made those annoying sounds. I was not in a good mood, really. I mean, have i told her to make him think she died or have i told her that he is like a lapdog.. of course i had helped her with making him believe it, i knew it was not a good idea, i kind of felt it. And then again, I knew he would never be able to have his own immortal life if he stays with her, he had only lived to please her unlike the newborn gaul who had talked back and mocked her. It was the same reason why I had left the two in Egypt, I knew she would always think i will come and play savior in the time of need, which i would but she had to learn to take care of her child and to protect it alone. It wasn't that i hated them, more the opposite so i had never really left, i was always in their area if thwir lives would be in danger.

And so she does thank me.

I ran a hand through my dark red hair, looking around i noticed how far i actually had walked. There was a sign telling me BonTemps was not far away, i got a idea. With a fanged grin i shot into the air, the good think was being actually a bird, i could fly and hover in the human form too. It was better than to transform and risk that anyone sees it, i had no intention in wasting time. Shooting through the sky i landed some minutes later behind a little restaurant, well it smellt like one. I straightened my clothes, the black shirt with the leather jacket, the grey jeans and the black sneakers, i had started to understand why humans loved clothing, i had a fable for the shoes from Nike. I ran a hand once again through my now slightly more messy deep red hair, it smelled here strongly of fae..

Could it be that the blonde worked here, even after what had happend nearly to her friend in the Vikings bar?

Well one way to find out

I stepped made my way to the front, it seemed to be closed and the lights where out. It was probably around 4 or nearly 5 in the morning now, no wonder nobody was here. I decided to follow the sweet scent of the waitress, after all i had not made my way into that town for nothing. I went by flying once again, it was a lot faster anyways. Soon i spotted a little farm house, the scent of sookie lingered here so it must be hers. I landed on the ground seconds later, making my way slowly to the front of her house and there she sat, on the second stair of the porch. I grinned slightly and stepped into the light until she could see me

 _" Is it not dangerous for you to be alone in the dark? "_

I said with a low chuckle, the blonde gasped and looked up from her little book.

 _" um... what are you doing here? "_

She asked me as she stood up, i could smell the light scent of fear coming from her before it started to rain.

 _" Nothing, i actually only wanted to take a look at you. My how wet.."_

I chirped in a sing song like voice, the rain had by now made every inch of me soaked with water, but she blushed before she smiled and walked to her door

 _" you know, it's raining and i know how long the way to Shreveport is.. after you had saved tara i could offer you maybe a true blood and my bedroom, it's kind of sun proof now."_

Wow

She was really naive, seeing the good in every creature, but i could not be rude now, now could i?

I nodded at her with a grin before walking up to her

 _" That is nice, but no. I don't like true blood, and it does not sate me anyways, but a tea would be perfect"_

I said calmly, yes i could drink and eat normal things, but it is not as thrilling as if i would hunt. She nodded and walked in, i followed her and closed the door behind me.

I grinned _Sari said not to hunt directly in the vikings area, she never mentioned this town nor the half fae.._


	15. She Is MINE

_**Before we start with the chapter i want to thank everyone who reads it, and i thank you a lot for the reviews! :D**_

 _ **About the pairings, yes there will be Eric/Sookie starting a little in that chapter!**_

 _ **Let's start, enjoy and review! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Sookie POV**_

After I had offered amon to stay for the day everything had been calm, he drank his tea , a earl grey. While I joined him in the living room, the couch was comfortable as we both sat on it. I felt a bit stupid, offering a being that I didn't even know to stay, heck i hadn't even to invite him in so I could not even un-invite him if things went down the road. But i thought he was nice, he had helped tara before a vampire back in the bar could bite her, and he didn't seem to be dangerous. I suddenly saw him grinning, before he turned his head slightly to face me as he sat the teacup onto the little table in front of the couch

 _" you know, you could take a picturen , it would last longer. "_ Amon told me in a chuckling voice

I wanted to slam my head into the wall, i had all the time stared at him.

 _" oh, im sorry I was just.. deep in thoughts. "_ I told him honestly

He only nodded and picked his cup up, then i got a little idea. I opened the walls in my mind and focused onto him, he was no vampire so actually I should be able to read his thoughts.

 _You don't have to read my mind in order to communicate with me, it woud be useless as i mostly think in my native language, or you would only hear chirping._

I blinked and he started once again to chuckle, how in God's name could he know what i had wantes to do?!

With a sigh i bowed my head slightly, focusing onto the ground beneath me

 _" Im sorry, i was just-_

 _" Curious? "_ he said with a grin before I even could end my sentence

I nodded and he grinned before poking my side, causing me to smile slightly

 _" you know, curiosity killed the cat. "_ He said in a more calm tone, neary chilling before he stood up and walked into my kitchen, i heard him placing the cup in the sink

Standing up as i heard he comes back i smiled

 _" well, my bedroom is upstairs, i guess you should hide before the sun-_

 _" there is no need for that. The couch will be fine, i won't burn in the sun, it only tires me. Good Night, Miss Stackhouse."_

The Phoenix told me, i was kind of perplexed before i nodded. I went upstairs after I gave him a blanket and a pillow

Maybe not everything in this world is dangerous.

* * *

 **Amon POV**

I rested on her couch, feeling how the sun was rising slowly. But i kept myself awake.

 _Maybe I could simply drain her while she is asleep_

 _Maybe I should eat her alive._

 _Should I kill her?_

 _Should I not?_

 _That scent._

My mind was packed full with thoughts, usually I would have killed her the instant i saw her. Yet i felt that she would be of use in the further time. Hearing that she was asleep i blurred through her house until I stood beside her bed, I grinned and looked her over. She was a pretty little thing, her scent delicious

I leaned down to take a sniff, a devilish grin spread across my face.

 _Why not provoking the little viking a bit._

I thought with a silent chuckle, I knew he liked her more than he did admit as he stood up for her against me back in the hotel. He was just like his maker in some ways, loyal but stubborn all the same. With a grin i let a tiny blue flame appear into my hand, if she had a scent, she would now smell like me, which was if i wished like burned wood mixed with heated iron and a drop of honey instead . I let the flame disappear into her chest, she stirred Slightly but did not wake up. I chuckled once again in silence, i pierced my finger and let a single drop into her half open mouth. She swallowed by instinct and turned to her side, sleeping like a baby.

If she had any connections to a vampire, or a bond it would now be erased due to my blood. Ineould not form a bond to her, but i could find her if I wished.

 _Let's test how much you care, viking._

I grinned at my own thoughts before blurring slightly slower back to the couch. The sun had risen and i felt it in my bones, sitting on the couch i sighed. I had not rested well since sari had got the idea to over run the authority, as if it was like stealing candy from a baby, shaking my head i layd down onto my back, with my arms and hands placed at my side I fell asleep. The pull of the sun was wrapping me around its finger and then everything went black, my breathing that I only used when i wanted to, stopped completely. My skin stayed warm due to my own natural inner fire and yet i looked like a dead corpse.

* * *

 **Nobody POV**

The sun had risen to it's full height, birds chirped loudly and the blonde waitress stirred in her sleep before her eyes opened slowly. She sat up and stretched, she felt better than yesterday, her headache had completely disappeared and those naughty dreams had stopped. Looking at the little clock that stood on her nightstand beside the bed she groaned

13 : 27

She had to get ready for work, standing up she began to dress in her usual waitress dress. Her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail before she pulled a pair of black simple sneakers on. Satisfied with the way she looked the blonde turned to go downstairs, passing the living room before she mentally hitted herself as she walked back only to stop beside the couch

 _" Right, a ancient bird is asleep on my couch.."_

Sookie whispered to herself before she took the picture in, amon looked as if he was dead, no breathing and he did not even move. The sunlight even covered parts of his body, what a unusual feeling to see somebody not bursting into flames when the sun touches one. She grinned slightly before she shook her head, she had to call sam. Leaving him alone was not a good idea.

Sookie went to her phone, typing in Sam's number before someone knocked loudly

 _" Who is that now..One Moment! "_

The blonde yelled and went to open the door, she blinked once she saw who stood there with a frown

 _" Alcide, what are you doing here?"_

She asked and the wolf sighed

 _" There is that scent coming from your house and..."_ He sniffed her _" you..."_

Sookie blinked, since when does she smell different. Before she could even open her mouth the were pushed her aside and walking in as if he owned the place, sookie rushed after him only to stop in the living room. Alcide was growling at the more or less dead amon, suddenly the were looked at her

 _" What the fuck sookie? What is that! "_

He half growled before she frowned, since when did she have to ask one if she could let someone stay for the night or day. With a huff she Pointed at the door

 _" I don't have the nerves to listen to anyones complaining today, goodbye alcide! "_

She said in a annoyed tone, as if she wouldn't know that eric had send him to watch her. The were left with some growling. Sookie closed the door and took a glance at amon.

He still had not moved, was he that vulnerable in his sleep?

Shaking her head she went to call sam, now she wouldn't leave him alone, who knows if somebody got the idea to simply go into her house while she was away.

She typed in the number once again, it rang four times until sam picked up.

 _" yes, Sam here?"_

 _" hey sam, im sorry but i can't come to work-_

 _" Sookie are you serious? You can't always stay away, I should fire you actually, do you know that?"_

 _" Sam listen, I will come tomo-_

The phone was suddenly pulled out of her grasp, as she turned the Phoenix sat half up on her couch, phone in hand and a maybe annoyed expression was across his face

 _" You disturbed my sleep, she will come later stop to bother my rest. "_

Amon said in a voice that was beyond pissed, he simply hung up then, throwing the phonr back at sookie who caught it with a little gasp before he layd back down and closed his eyes

 _" Um, that was rude you know? And why are you awake? "_

Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Yet the only answer she got was a " _Hush, girl. Give me a moment"_ before the Phoenix went to sleep once again. She groaned and left for the kitchen, maybe a simple breakfast would light her mood up. Getting a bowl with some cereals and milk she sat down on the chair, placing the bowl in front of her before she began to eat in silence.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Sookie had decided to go to work, obviously amon was not as vulnerable in his sleep as she thought he is, so she could leave him alone. Taking a last glance at the resting being on her couch she took her car keys, as she went to the door she thought that she felt a light breeze in her back, turning around she was startled and her back hitted the wall. Amon stood now in front of her, his face not showing any emotions as he stretched his arms above his head, he was maybe a head taller than her she noticed but no way as tall as eric.

Eric

She hadn't even thanked him for his help with bill, he had even saved her from bill. And as thank she had slammed the door shut right in front of his face, then he had even offered to take her back to bon temps. Maybe she had been too hard to the viking, yet before she could continue to think about the tall blonde fingers snapped in front of her face and she blinked, looking into a blue and a red eye.

 _" I asked you if I should drive, earth at miss stackhouse."_

Amon said impatient, sookie sighed and shook her head

 _" Im sorry I was just-_

 _" Deep in thoughts, you seem to be that all the time."_

Amon said calmly causing sookie to raise a eyebrow as she noticed her car keys in his hand

 _" ahm, i can drive thanks. But don't you need to rest anyways? "_

The blonde asked, crossing her arms once again as he merely laughed

 _" I have rested enough to stay awake for the rest of the day. Now come, we don't want that you be later than you already are, yes?"_

Amon said smugly and shooved her lightly out of the way before blurring to her car. Sookie groaned and followed him, arriving at her car the red head was already seated on the driver's seat. With a huff she climbed onto the other front seat, closing the door. Amon started the car which made a unpleasant sound, he hissed slightly

 _" ..god get a new car, the sound is terrible."_

He said as he turned the car and suddenly drove with a neck breaking speed onto the road, sookie clung to her seat and kept her mouth tightly shut in order not to scream. She wasn't sure if her poor car would survive the drive. Amon had his fun, driving the old car at full speed down the road with a grin. He had always loved cars, yet this one was a bit too old for his taste but oh well, better than nothing.

After only some minutes he saw the restaurant from the previous night, turning the weel sharply he passed the parking lot and simply stopped right in front of one of the big windows. Some people turned to look out of the window, wondering why sookie would drive like that and began to talk to each other. The first to nearly stumble out of the car was sookie, amon followed swiftly and closed the door shut with a grin, watching how sookie looked as if she was about to empty her stomach. After some seconds she shook her head and went to the door, she walked in and the first person to walk up to her was her boss, he looked her over with crossed arms

 _" Sookie who was that on the phone? And you look like you had seen a ghost. "_

Sam said and sookie smiled Slightly

 _" Well, it was just.. a friend i guess. Im fine, let's get to work. "_

The blonde said and passed him, going straight into the kitchen. The shifter watched her leaving before the door opened again, he turned to look at a teen with red messy hair and mismatched eyes. Amon eyed the shifter and stepped up to him, a grin plastered across his face

 _" Well you must be the one from the phone, the one who disturbed me. "_

The phoenix said calmly, he was maybe some centimeters smaller than sam, people payed attention to the stranger and their host. Amon ignored the looks simply

 _" Hey, boy i don't know who you are but didn't your parents teach you to respect elder people? "_

Sam said, his voice slightly angered by the arrogance of the teen in front of him. Amon simply chuckled and stepped a bit near

 _" Use your nose, shifter. "_

The Phoenix said in a sing song voice, loud enough that only sam could hear it before he stepped around him and walked over to a empty table. Sam raised a eyebrow and yet sniffed lightly the air

Burned Wood

Heated Iron

Honey

He blinked and looked over to the boy who grinned at him, he was not a human but what kind of being does stick now around sookie, this girl seems to pull trouble near her.

The hours passed, amon had not moved nor talked to anyone the whole time, the people muttered things about him because of his eyes, here and there some stared but he ignored them simply. Sookie had been busy with the orders from the people, today the people flooded the little restaurant and sam enjoyed the money they gave. It was now past eight, sookie hadn't noticed that it was already dark while amon seemed to be happy about something as he sat chuckling in the corner.

 _" Miss Stackhouse , could you come for a second? "_

The voice of the Phoenix chirped and Sookie smiled, he was nice and had not caused any trouble. She made her way over to him, he motioned for her to come near, maybe he wanted to tell her something private?

She leaned down and he chuckled into her ear whispering _showtime_ but she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

Then the door nearly crashed open and a more than angry nearly 2 meter tall viking stood there, fangs bared and staring at sookie and amon. Sookie blinked and straightened up, making her way towards the tall blonde before the people started to freak out. Eric looked at sookie, he had felt no bond towards her and now that she stood in front of him he took a sniff.

She smelled like him

Amon grinned towards the viking as he stood up, hands behind his back. Sookie grabbed Eric by the arm, trying to pull him out with her but it was like trying to move a mountain

 _" Eric, please come.. the people are afraid. Come out, we talk there. "_

Sookie had tried to soothe him but eric growled and pushed her softly out of the way, he suddenly was beyond pissed, he didn't knew why but he hated the idea of that bird touching His Sookie

His..

He shook it off, he had to pull some feathers of a bird out.

 _" Hey, Vampire! Don't touch the boy! Monster!"_

A man yelled, standing up as some others joined him.

Amon chuckled and stepped a bit closer, eyeing the tall viking with mismatched eyes before he blurred to stand beside him

 _" She has wonderful skin.."_ Chirped amon, so low that only the viking could hear him

Eric spun around, but amon had blurred out of the restaurant within the blink of a eye. With a snarl eric went after him

 ** _' Shit."_** Sookie cursed and went after them

* * *

" _Filthy Bastard!"_

Yelled Eric as he got finally a hold of the Phoenix after whole 15 minutes , he snarled into his face while he held the red head by the throat above the ground.

 _" My, She really is a tasty thing, i thought you would not mind."_

Laughed amon, before his head shot to the side

Eric had punched him

With a grin amon turned to look back at the viking, not even a scratch in his face. Eric snarled and suddenly amon's leg pushed against the blondes chest. Sending him a meter backwards and forcing him to let go of the Phoenix's throat.

Sookie gasped as she entered the scene in front of her, yet didn't moved out of the bushes

 _" She is not yours, she is free food, why does it bother you viking? "_

chuckled amon who obviously enjoyed his self, eric snarled at him, fangs in place and ready to attack once again

 _" Don't lay your hands on her, Sookie is **MINE** since the moment i saw her"_

Growled eric and dashed forward, yet he collided with nothing and landed on the ground. Sookie gasped and got their attention as amon winked at the waitress before his eyes met the Vikings

 _" That was all i need to know, don't worry i have not touched **Yours** , calm down champion. "_

Amon said smugly and with a grin he shot into the air, leaving only blue sparks behind

Sookie made her way over to eric, she stared for some moments onto the ground, trying to find the right words before two fingers lifted her chin softly up.

Blue eyes stared down at her, a smirk firm in place.

 _" Eric, you know I-_

She had no chance to end her words, cold lips pressed against her soft and warm ones. She hesitated before she joined him, for some seconds the kiss went soft until eric with a grin bit her bottom lip with the tip of his fangs. She gasped and he took his chance, invading her mouth with his tounge. Sookie was shy for a moment, letting him explore her mouth before her tounge played with his.

 _" People should call me armor, and not burning bird.."_

Chuckled amon as he watched the two from a tree, after a moment he gave them privacy, disappearing into the young night.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Im not good with writing romantic things, but i will try my best!**

 **Leave a review and maybe even a fav!**

 **Much Love,**

 **~SweetSmiles**


	16. Wrong decision, Leave and don't return!

**_Phew!_**

 ** _That was a hard chapter for me! Caution lemon will take place, it is the first one i have ever done so pleace don't kill me x.x_**

 ** _Anyways, more ExS will happen in the next chapters, when i have managed the art of romantic writing ; D_**

 ** _Enjoy and review! *coughs* a fav would make me happy *cough*_**

* * *

 **SARI POV**

I woke up to the sound of a cursing viking, i heard some crashing noises and decided to see what had made my grandchild that furious. Opening the coffin i stepped out, noticing clothes on the ground i smiled lightly before my eyes gound a letter. I picked it up and opened it

 _" I hope the clothes are fine, didn't thought you would like to wear the same again._

 _\- Pam "_

I placed the letter on the ground before changing my clothes, it was a black high waisted jeans, a white tank top and the most beautiful high heels i have seen ever. Black high heels, maybe 3-4 inches only but beautifully detailed with black leather rose prints. After i had changed i made my way to the Viking, taking the stairs in a human pace while i ran a hand through my white curls.

 _"_ _Eric, calm down! "_

Well that sounded like pam, i opened the door slowly

 _" I can't fucking feel her, I feel nothing! "_

Yelled Eric, obviously he was not in a good mood, i wonder who he can't feel

" _I go now, im later back."_

growled the blonde before rushing out, i made my way to the bar, taking a true blood and looking at pam

 _" what's the matter?"_

I asked her, she seemed to be furious too, i wonder why

 _" Sookie! I am so **OVER** Sookie and her **PRECIOUS** fairy **VAGINA** and her unbelievably **STUPID NAME!**_

Pam said with a growl and huffed, I watched her silently before she threw her hands up

 _" **FUCK SOOKIE!"**_

She said and I opened the synthetic blood, taking a sip before spitting it out. Ugh i hadn't warmed it up..

 _" Since we are awake, Sookie here, bond there blah blah. Ugh she turns my maker into a .."_

 _" Love sick fool?"_

I ended her sentence and she nodded slightly, i guess she was not used to seeing her maker like that.

I sighed as pam left for preparing everything, I began to think about my own child. He had left so angered that i was afraid i would never see him again. But he said i shall not follow, and i shall respect that for now at least. I went to sit on the throne, watching how everyone did their usual job. The strippers, thats what i call them, started to dance as the music turned up .

 _What a boring night that will be.._

 **1 Hour Later**

The club had opened, humans and vampires flooded the dance floor. The air was thick with sweat and cheap Parfums, it was like always i guessed. I sat still on the throne, by now my grandchild had called, telling me what a _bastard_ amon was, which i knew since i had met him, and that he would spend some hours with sookie.

I guess he was not over her previous fairy vagina

I chuckled silently, observing the room with red orbs while the fangbangers even tried their luck with me, unlike my grandchild i merely gave them a glare instead of kicking them through the room, i mean these high heels wouldn't survive that, and i was so in love with them.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back and listening to the banging bass and music while my mind wandered into the past

* * *

 _" Godric, stop the nonsense! "_

 _I Yelled, he was once again playing with his life. Flying high up and letting his self fall down until the old spears which pointed out of the ground nearly pierced him, then he stopped and shot back up._

 _He ignored me, grinning into my direction only to start it all again. He had learned to fly faster than i thought, nearly 400 years too fast._

 _But I was not complaining_

 _I got a sly smile, watching how he stopped again but this time he watched me with his head turned to the side_

 _I chuckled and my hand moved up to brush my hair to the side, exposing my neck as i looked him into the eyes. He was now hovering above the ground watching me with those curious eyes. I grinned at him, opening the dress slightly and watched how he stood now on the ground._

 _"Godric.."_ _I purred in the most sweetest voice i could, instantly he stood in front of me._

 _I had his attention, good._

 _" Will you stop now with that nonsense. .?" I asked with a grin_

 _The gaul in front of me nodded fastly and with a chuckle i let my fangs out, causing him to drop his too._

* * *

I smiled, this memory was a good one, it was a amusing time. But my smile faded, I noticed someone snapping it's fingers right in front of my face, with a growl i opened my eyes to stare into grgreyish green ones.

I instantly stopped, godric stood there, dirt still covered some parts of his face. He crouched down beside the throne, laying his hands onto my arm with a smile, i smiled and leaned down . I inhaled his scent as much as I could, i never want to miss him again.

Maybe he had forgiveness for me?

He stood up up and suddenly picked me up bridal style, I could have stopped him but I didn't.

In a blurr we had made it into eric's office, he locked it and placed me onto the desk. With a tilt of my head I watched him

 _" have you forgiven me, godric? "_

I asked and he stepped closer, until he stood in front of me with a dark glint covering his eyes

 _" After this.. yes"_

He said and before i could tell him how much I missed my child he covered my lips with his own

 _ **_《LEMON STARTS》_**_

Right in that moment i knew if i would call him my childe, it would sound more than wrong, even for me.

He pressed me onto the desk before he was straddling my hips, leaning down he placed kisses onto my neck, under my ear and my shoulders. My fangs came out and i traced them over his neck while my nails traced his back up and down. Sure we had felt each other back in the hotel, but after the truth came out i wanted nothing more than to feel the gaulish warrior. With a moan i tilted my head to the side, his hands roamed over my body. I looked into his eyes, a shimmer of lust covered those curious orbs before he ripped my top open, throwing it away before he leaned down. His lips placing kisses and nips all over my half covered breast. The desk made some noises, i hoped he would not break as we both where on it, but as i noticed that godric had managed to remove my bra i could not care less. His mouth found my left nipple as his hand brushed over the other. It was a bliss to feel him touching me like that again, lets say i enjoyed sex all the more after a argument.

 _" Godric, stop the teasing "_ I half moaned as he bit my nipple lightly

He true was a pain in the ass in that moment, he loved to tease. Having enough of my now hardened nipples he went lower, placing kisses down my stomach and licking around my navel. I leaned a bit up, fangs glistening as i watched how he ripped the last remains of my clothes off, not wasting any more time i switched positions with him. Now as i was straddling his hips it was my turn to tease him. I shredded his clothes with ease until he was nude beneath me, his erection was now standing proudly up, yet it was at my mercy.

" _I Missed that kind of Sex. "_ Godric hissed out as i had lowered my mouth down, licking his length up and down with a grin

My nails traced over his hip bones, i had loved them since i had seen them. My mouth now took his full lenght in, thanks to being more or less dead, i did not gag. His hand slowly made its way into my white curls, guiding here and there as he loved it to have at least a bit control, i didn't mind.

His cock hardened even more, i let go of his member only to nip his tip, causing the gaul to shudder beneath me and to grab my hips. Within seconds he had me pinned down, with a grin i wiggled my hips as he leaned down, with a sift move of his hips he was burried inside of me, i hissed out at the pleasant feeling and my nails left bloody marks down his back which healed nearly instantly.

 _" Never leave me again. "_ Godric whispered while nibbling my ear, his thrusting was now a steady but killing slow rythm

 _" I don't intend to do so.."_ I whisperd back, biting lightly into his collarbone

Soon he took up the speed, thrusting faster and faster until we would have been a blurr for a human eye, the desk was broken so we had continued on the floor, we didn't mind that a bit as long as we could continue. The floor had scratch marks, similar to Godric's chest and back. With a grin i bit his neck and pinned him down onto his back, rolling my hips as i felt my stomach turning in the most beautiful way. I let a growlish cry out as i came, biting deeper into the warriors neck and drinking as my orgasm washed over me, godric joined me not even seconds later, biting into my neck and spilling his seed into me, all the time i continued to move my hips , riding our both orgasms out to the end.

 _ **_《Lemon End, All clean now》_**_

After taking a shower and dressing in the clothes pam had left for us we sat in my grandchilds throne, it was now 1 am and the club filled and filled with more fangbangers and vampires. I leaned my back against godric 's chest, i sat on his lap as the throne was too small to sit beside each other. He traced his hand over my arm, making some circles as he enjoyed my scent. I was wearing a mint green tank top, black shorts and god bless those beautiful black high heels with leather rose print, they had at least survived everything. Then a familiar scent hit my nose and i chuckled as i saw amon entering, so he had not hidden his scent, i wonder why. Yet as he reavhed the bar his scent turned into air, i could not smell him anymore. That was better, at least now the vampires in the bar returned to their own business instead of sniffing the air. I felt godric chuckle, it was a silent chuckle but his chest had moved, with a grin i turned my head Slightly to look at him

" _Eric had called me, he told me he would come back at dawn.. and i shall tell you that amon is a bastard."_ Godric chuckled, the corners of his mouth pointing upwards in amusement.

 _" Amon has always been.. well amon."_ I laughed, watching how the Phoenix ordered a pure vodka

Well that was not normal, he rarely drank.

Amon turned, having a glass with vodka he made his way to us, he stopped beside the throne, leaning slightly with his side against it as he watched the room

 _" You made my child furious, care to tell me what you did?"_ Godric said, voice low that only we could hear him

The Phoenix gulped the drink down, eyeing it for a moment before pushing it into godrics hand. The gaul was not pleasant with that and a frown appeard onto his face

 _" I got the information on my way back that the AVL noticed of the disappearance of nan and her bodyguards, someone told them that they where last seen at the hotel. "_ Amon said in the same low voice, glancing at me with mismatched eyes

Godric stirred for a moment, looking down at me with a frown. I knew one day they would notice it, but i was a thick headed vampire and old. I would not bow down to some wanna be authorities.

 _" I see. You remember the idiot priest on television? "_ I asked him, my mood had turned serious and i saw godric had turned serious too. Standing up i made my way onto the dance floor, amon and godric followed me until we reached the exit, once we made our way out of the bar i stopped in the parking lot.

After some moments i looked at godric before my gaze went to amon, who stood there silently like a soldier waiting for orders, i knew he would do what I wished. He had always been loyal.

 _" Well, that priest runs a church and the fellowship. The fellowship who had wanted to burn my child."_ I said in a monotone voice, not once taking my eyes off amon

 _" I know, i have managed to get some information. They plan to kidnap newborn vampires now, in order to burn them before god."_ He told me, I felt that amon hated them as much as any other vampire or right thinking being.

The fellowship of the sun was a thorn in my eye, not only have they wanted to burn my childe, they are a danger for any vampire and i hated steve newlin.

 _" Take care of steve newlin, make him suffer. "_ I said coldly, godric snapped his head into my direction

 _" You can't murder these humans! They don't know what they do, that would start a-_

 _" A war."_ I ended the sentence of him, knowing he hated the idea of shedding blood, but i did not.

 _" As you wish."_ Amon said before he left, leaving a trace of blue glitter behind.

Godric shook his head and looked at me, the frown clearly on his face

" _Don't worry, amon is smart, nobody will think a vampire did it.."_ I said with a smile before placing a kiss onto his lips and leading him by the hand back in.

* * *

 **Amon POV**

That will be fun.

I hated that reverend, he was not better than a psychotic vampire. And as sari wants him to suffer, i will get a good idea, im sure .

I arrived at the church around ten minutes later, obviously people where still there and from the inside the lights where turned on. To not be noticed i sat on the roof, thinking about how i should take the newlin, right now he was talking to some of his pseudo people. Sighing i went to hover down and to float in front of a window, watching in amusement how he preached that vampires are evil and that shit.

Wait

I grinned, i had the perfect idea, i knew how to punish him.

How could he hate vampires, when he becomes one?

But i needed a plan, a plan that will not alarm the people. They worshipped god and that all, hated the evil and so on. I had to take him when he is alone, only to be on the safe side.

So i decided to wait, i rested on the roof of the church, hidded within the darkness while waiting for the newlin to be alone. I nearly gave up after one hour but then i snickerd silently to myself. Steve newlin walked out of the church into some kind of backyard, all alone with no one around to safe him. But then again, if i take him now, people will grow suspicious about his disappearing. So i had to make him leave willingly.

 _he believed in god.. that i shall use against him.._

I thought with a devilish grin, watching how he walked down a little path, clothed in those ridiculous white suit and shoes. I raised up into the air, my plan would work perfectly because of his own stupidity. I let my wings being visible, blue burning feathers now carried me through the air until i landed on the ground in front of him, my wings wrapped around my form, i thought that would look like enough drama to appear 'angelic'

Steve newlin let a very girlish scream out, i had to mask my emotions in order not to snort at him. He took several steps back as he watched me with wide eyes. My wings unfolded and rested against my back, blue sparks flying through the air here and there while i watched him, a smile crept into my face

 _" Reverend Steve Newlin, yes?"_ I asked in the most light and innocent voice i could, noticing how his eyes where glued to my wings

 _" Y-Yes?"_ He managed to say after some moments, those wide eyes now fixed onto my mismatched ones

 _" I watched you, your believing in God shall now be rewarded, the lord himself wishes it."_ I told him with a innocent smile, careful not to grin as fangs do not fit into place right now

 _" I knew it! God knows i am special! That is a holy day! He had sent a angel to me!"_ He began and i had the urge to vomit, he was special.. tsk of course. Like he was the only human in that world, but may he think what he wants now. Makes it easier for me.

" _Yes, yes my dear Steve. But in order to please god, and to help you to archive your goal in erasing the earth of those.. Monsters. . You need to leave that life behind and follow me, that will you do, yes?"_ My voice was in a sing sang mode, he nodded his head fastly, no hesitation coming from him.

What a idiot

 _" Good, now go back and leave them a letter, that you will start a new meaningful life. Write no more and no less. I Wait here, make it fast."_ I told him and with a nod he instantly rushed back inside

As he closed the doors i started to laugh silently, how can a humam be such a fool, i will never understand. Suddenly my phone ranged, i grinned as i saw who it was and picked up

 _" da? " i said with a grin, my plan would work perfectly (yes)_

 _".. YA tepee' za etoy tserkov'yu v lesu.." answerd a deep male voice in russia, it sounded a bit rough but amusement seeped clearly out of it ( i am now behind that church in the woods)_

 _" khorosho. Ostavat'sya tam navedu idiot, kogda on vozvrashchayetsya k vam, Dimitriy." I told him with a grin, i was sure even he felt it through the phone ( good. Stay there i will bring the idiot when he comes back to you, dimitriy )_

 _" Sdelay eto." He said and we hung up, i smelled newlin coming back ( Do that )_

And like i knew it i saw the idiot running out of the door towards me, he came to a halt in front of me and catched his breath as i flicked my wings before letting them disappear. He watched with big eyes but i turned silently and began to walk away, tucking the phone without being noticed back into my jacket. He followed like a obedient dog, it was funny that he believed the whole shit.

Soon we arrived in the woods, he clung to the back of my jacket like a scared child, i had the urge to smack him away but kept myself under control, i needed him alive. There was rustling and i stopped, newlin ran into my back and i grit my teeth silently before turning with a faked smile to him. Then he looked around me and again shrieked like a girl

 _What a Pussy_

Turning around i saw dimitriy, the bright blonde hair was cutted short and spiked up, his skin white as usual and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black sleeve shirt, black jeans and formal shoes. Everything rounded up with a mafia long black coat and a similar looking hat.

 _Truly a russian vampire_

I grinned and placed my hand against newlins back, shooving him infront of me so the russian could take a look at him

" _Tak? "_ I asked him with a grin, noticing the newlin was stiff as a stick and obviously not understanding a single word ( So? )

" _Ne krasivyy, no on budet delat' "_ The green eyed answerd, grinning and walking towards us while watching the newlin like a hawk. He was taller than me and newlin, but not as good build as i was. ( Not beautiful, but he will do. )

I decided to switch back to English, at least newlin should shit his pants a bit.

" _Good, take him then and remember the plan. "_ I told him and shoved steve newlin against the russians chest who in return grabbed steve by the collar of the suit

" _I don't understand. "_ whimpered newlin slightly but dimitriy slapped his head lightly

" _Silence "_ The russian said with a rough accent before turning back to me with a chuckle and a nod of his head

 _" watch the news, it will be as planned. Now excuse me, i have to turn my "Childe" "_ Chuckled the blonde before he sunk his fangs into the former reverend, holding his mouth shut with a gloved hand so nobody would hear him

I grinned before making my way back to fangtasia, sari will find out what i did soon enough, so i decided to tell her only that i took care of him.

But something felt wrong, my stomach told me that i made a huge mistake, that i should have killed him. I shook the feeling off, i mean what could newlin cause as a newborn anyway? As i know dimitriy he will end the bond once newlin awakes to his new life and will move back to russia, so he was as good as dead.

* * *

 **Nobody POV**

Two days had passed since amon had taken care of steve newlin, everything had went on in peace. No trouble had appeared and no other incidents happened, sure eric had tried to punch the shit out of the phoenix for tricking him but the bird was faster and older besides godric had talked some sense into the viking. They had moved into eric's villa, it was big enough to host a army and so he didn't mind to have his vampire family living there with him, even if that ment the Phoenix would also life there. Sookie had visited every night, and the viking spend most of his time with the waitress.

They sat all together in the big living room, godric and sari sat on the couch, eric sat on his armchair with sookie sitting on his lap and amon had went into the kitchen, complaining about he needed to buy more drinks.

Sari had the remote, switched through some shows before she stopped on the news.

 _Well that we all had never thought would happen! Steve newlin, the former reverend is now a vampire dear people!_

The man on the news said and as sari heard that she spitted the true blood, which godric had handed her, all over the floor. Now everyone had the eyes glued onto the tv, listening to the news

 _He had went to the church and told the people they would "die in hell" before he murdered two of his former soldiers! That seems to be shocking so lets see what the fanged priest has to tell us! Now live with our man chuck!_

 _' Mr. Newlin. Care to tell the people of america what you-_

chuck never ended his words as the camera man filmed how steve newlin had ripped his throat out, amon peeked his head in and sipped his drink as he felt the regret of letting the russian turn him

 _I finally have found a meaning! This world belongs to the vampires! HUMANS ARE ONLY FOOD! I know now what i am, I am a fucking gay vampire american and i am proud of it!_

Yelled the newborn vampire into the camera while showing chucks throat, the tv went black before it showed again the studio

 _Well, america you heard it. Switch later in, are vampires our enemies? Are we food? And who the hell allowed steve newlin to be immortal? Later on-_

The tv went black, sari had crashed it as she had thrown the remote into it, everyone tensed up and amon had the bad feeling that it was his fault maybe a bit. The Phoenix walked into the living room, drink in hand as he tilted his head lightly

 _" Huh, well poor chuck.."_ He said and took a sip from his drink before he ducked down and a crash followed

Sari had thrown the true blood at him and broke the window, with a growl of frustration she jumped to her feet and pointed a finger at amon

 _" You said you took care of him! YOU FUCKING ALLOWED SOME FUCKER TO TURN HIM!?"_ The forever teen yelled, causing sookie to flinch

Now everyone looked at the Phoenix who shifted from his right to left feet, looking like a child being lectured from it's parents

" _I didn't knew he was that fucked up.."_ Amon said, trying to defend his self before he ducked again, sari had thrown the broken television at him, she was pissed.

 _" You stupid bird! Do you know that i can stop with my plan as long as that psycho runs out there around?! "_ She hissed and godric stood now also up, giving amon a small glare

Yes, amon fucked many things up in his life, but this time he over fucked things, obviously

 _" Well.. i thought he would suffer from being a vampire as he hated them.."_ the red head said, guild written over his face even if he chuckled slightly, thinking about that gay vampire American thing

 _" Well he enjoyed killing chuck.."_ Eric chuckled and was met with a glare from sari, the viking kept his mouth then shut, not wanting to be on his grandmakers bad side.

After some arguing and yelled, two broken windows and insults the mood had calmed down. Eric had went to take sookie back to bon temps and amon sat on the armchair, godric on the couch and sari pacing up and down in front of them

 _" So dimitriy, who hates the humans.. the avl.. the authority and even sells newborn vampires to humans.. is his maker? Not to mention he is friends with that control thirsty bastard russel.."_

Sari said as she came to a halt in front of the Phoenix who avoided her eyes at all costs. Funny as he was millennias older than her

 _" Yes.. but i didn't thought dimitriy would fuck it that much up with him.."_ amon defended his self once again, earning a smack on the head from a furious white haired girl

 _" I told you no. I told you that he would cause damage.."_ Godric said calmly, earning a snort from the Phoenix

 _" Amon. You know i love you, you have always been a good friend.. loyal and caring.. but Godric is right."_ Sari said as amons head snapped up, he knew obviously where that would lead to, and he didn't like it one bit. Standing up he went to staybin front of the vampire, who he had kind of raised and pledged his loyalty to, the one who made him evolve with its blood. The one he would die for on command if it was wished

 _" Sari.. la tafeal dhlk.."_ He said in nothing more but a whisper, a desperate whisper and godric could swear, if he didn't knew better he saw a kind of fear in those mismatched eyes. ( Sari, don't do that )

" _Amon, i wish that you leave, leave this state, leave me and my bloodline. Don't return."_ The ancient teen told him, her voice hard and cold. Red orbs watched how mismatched ones turned to stare at the ground

" _Sari.. yrja.."_ Amon tried he was begging now, pleading with her. Turning his gaze up to look into her hard eyes he saw that look, and he knew she would not change her mind ( Sari. . Please)

Godroc was silent, he didn't thought his maker and love would abandon the Phoenix who had been her loyal companion for millennia. Amon went to kneel even before her, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked back into her eyes and straightened up to his height again.

" _Leave, don't return. "_ She spoke, and as she said those words amon had vanished, only a trace of blue sparkle left.

She had sent him away, she knew he would not return and slowly she began to regret. But it was right, she told herself. He would only cause trouble, he was a being that should not even have survived to this year, his race was too curious, too child like and too deadly to have around.

Godric came to hug her, trying to comfort her, whispering words of strength into her ear but it did not help her

She abandoned her savior, her loyal companion, her brother and friend. And nothing could change that.

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun Duunn..**_

 _ **So amon was sent away**_

 _ **A psycho steve runs free**_

 _ **What else will happen now?**_

 _ **Will sari regret what she did?**_

 _ **Will amon come back?**_

 _ **And will steve ever stop being a "fucking gay vampire american"?**_

 _ **Wait for next chapter!**_

 _ **Xoxo ~SweetSmiles**_


	17. Necromancer

_**Well that chapter was fast done!**_

 _ **Im gonna go a bit with the plot of true blood, but i will change it a bit.**_

 _ **Beware! This chapter is only About sookie and mostly Eric, A little bit graphic!**_

 _ **Enjoy dear readers!**_

 _ **Please leave a review and maybe even a fav.. 3**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

* * *

 **Eric POV**

We sat all together in the living room of my villa, sookie sat comfortably on my lap while godric and sari sat together on the couch. It was a calm atmosphere, even the Phoenix was silent as he was in the kitchen complaining about anything. But I could not care less, my grandmaker switched through the programs until she stopped on the news, but i never thought that they would talk about something like that. The man on the television talked about steve fucking newlin, everything was silent, all eyes glued to the television but i sensed the Phoenix did poke his head in from the kitchen. After some time sari was arguing, sookie shrieked ever so lightly in my lap, so i tightened my arm softly that held her around the stomach. The situation tensed, a furious ancient vampire and a phoenix who behaved like a idiot where too much, and after the smart comment i made i was sure not to be on the bad side of my grandmaker, so i went to drive my half fae home into that shithole bon temps.

We went to my own little parking lot, i chose the black mustang, my favorite car by now and helped sookie in. Once we where both seated inside the car i turned to drive the shortest way to bon temps. After some minutes of silence i felt sookie getting uncomfortable, her eyes always glancing at me before moving down onto her lap, she wanted to talk i was sure. Yet i didn't know why she didn't.

 _" You obviously want to talk, so come on."_ I said simply, sure i cared for her but i would never change that little attitude i had. With a light smirk that formed itself into my face i glanced over at her, taking in her petite form. The navy blue dress hugged her curves perfectly, the white little ballerinas and the white belt that was wrapped around her stomach made the colors look perfect, topping it with a black long sleeved jacket. She was perfect and she was mine.

" _Well, do you think they will calm down..? Sari and Amon? "_ Sookie asked, her voice filled with concern i could tell. She looked at me with her doe like eyes, waiting for a answer that I had yet to find.

Of course i didn't knew my grandmaker that well or amon, but from the stories i heard from godric they would often get rushed up into a argument, which was later forgiven and forgotten.

 _" Well, they are both really old and i think they had to face greater incidents than that. I don't want to tell you lies, so i simply say as i know, they will forget it eventually. "_ I said her truthfully, looking at her for some moments with a smirk, my gaze turning to her deep cutten dress and fixed onto her cleavage.

 _" Eric! Eyes onto the road and not my cleavage! ..Perverted viking.."_ The blonde snapped, yet i felt a spark of amusement coming from her

After some time we finally arrived at her shit hole.. I mean Home.

Being for now a gentleman I rushed out of the car as soon as i had stopped it only to stop at her side and opening the door for her, she smiled at me with those plumb and beautiful lips before stepping out. She walked to her door as i closed the car door, I turned my head in the right moment because she had bent down to pick up a cat.

Wait

Since when does she have a cat?

I made my way then over to her, watching how she cradled that stinking thing in her arms as if it was a teacup human. Once i was beside her she didn't even spare me a look, being so focused onto that flea catcher

 _" Who is a good little boy? Oh who is a good little boy? Yes You! You cute little thing.."_ The half fae cooed, talking in that high pitched voice that made me want to gag, it was disgusting. She behavedas if that thing would understand her, even answer her.

Ridiculous!

I tapped her shoulder and she took a moment to even response to me, with a frown i looked at her. She didn't seem to understand my problem so i had to take things into my own hand, i grabbed the small bundle by the neck and pulled it out of her arms, suddenly the whole attitude of that thing changed, it hissed, bit into my hand and clawed at me. Of course i didn't feel anything, and the small scratches instantly healed but oh was that shit thing annoying.

Sookie should coo over me and how i please her body while she was shivering beneath me, and not about that stinking thing.

 _" Eric northman! Let chestnut down! God damn it you viking ass, i found him this morning and he followed me, stop you're causing him to panic! "_ The waitress hissed at me, she was fond of that thing.

I caused it to panic? I don't feel anything coming off of that thing, and that was making me suspicious. That and the fact that it was trying to attack me, usually animals of all kind feared vampires, avoiding them at all costs.

Something was wrong with that cat, i just feel it.

 _" Fine.."_ I merely said before letting go of that thing, causing it to fall onto the ground but it was a cat, so it landed onto all fours. I took it's scent in as it hissed at me, it smelled like rotten flesh. It's green slit orbs glared nearly at me, brown fur was standing up into all directions before it dashed through my legs and away from the house. I could have stopped it, but i had no intention in doing so. I would rather spend the last 4 remaining hours in ravishing my little fae.

I turned to look at her, she was beyond displeased about her cat running away. But as she opened her mouth i took my chance, pressing her with my speed against the wall before my tounge slipped elegantly through her parted lips, after a moment our tounges where battling for dominance, with me being the winner. With a last peck onto her lips i let my fangs out, turning my attention to her neck as i scraped, kissed and nipped my way up and down. I found her sensitive spot, right where the neck meets the shoulders, and started to nibble that spot with my fangs. She moaned at every touch, pressing her body against mine and i smelled her arousal through her clothed body, i pulled back with a smirk and took in that picture. Her hair which had been a bun was now messy and parts of her blonde mane hung loose down, her lips ever so lightly swollen from my former attack and her eyes glinted with lust

Lust she had for me

I felt real man pride, my inner warrior roaring out it's success.

Neither Her nor me minded that we where still outside, for everyone who passed clearly on display. I went to caressing her body with my hands, my fingers easily found their way under her dress, now even i was fully aroused, imagining her body bent over the car or pinned against the wall while i pleased her. Yet before my hands could even come near her private parts, as they brushed over her inner thigh her hands wrapped around my both arms. Giving her a confused look i pulled back and took some steps back, waiting for a explanation as i was fucking horny and determined to fuck her right here.

To claim her.

 _" Eric, you know i would love to..but i don't feel good with making out here with you.. having fun but knowing chestnut is out there somewhere. ."_ She said silently and fixed her dress

My eyebrows rose on their own accord

Was she fucking kidding me right now?

I glared nearly at her, i had nearly forgotten that pest cat and now i could not claim MY FAE HUMAN because of that CAT

Well karma fucked me right up the ass..

I sighed, knowing she would not let me have my way with her until she got that cat back, and besides i did not want to see her upset

 _" When i bring that cat back.."_ I started with a frown plastered across my face

 _" Then we will have wild passionate sex , as you would say it, Oh great viking. "_ Sookie said with a seductive voice, tracing a finger over my chest and i had the urge to groan

I retracted my fangs, nodding at her. In a way it was my own fault, i could have stopped that cat but oh well, karma is a fucking bitch.

Sookie turned around and went inside, closing the door with a last glance at me as she bit her lip

Oh revenge shall be mine

I sighed and turned, sniffing the air once to get the scent of that cat before following the rotten flesh trace that lingered still in the air. I had a bad feeling about it, either way the cat was some kind of zombie or sookie fed it entirely wrong.

I was impressed by now, the flea thing had managed a long way in a short amount of time, i still had something about over 3 hours until i had to return. But then again I could spend the day at sookies, after all I had ordered some people to build me a room beneath her house, it was ready by now but the accessories had not been delivered. Well at least it was sun proofed and a bed was in it, i looked around and raised a eyebrow. I was in the town, that pest of a cat had a fast run that was for sure.

I followed the scent of rotten flesh until i came to a halt in front of some kind of wanna be wiccan store, it had still open.

Maybe the thing went here for food after the long way?

With a silent growl I went into the store, a bell rang as the door closed behind me. Having no intention in chatting with some humans i went straight after the scent, i didn't sensed anyone anyways. I went through a second door, only to be met with something i had clearly not expected.

On the ground was a drawn symbol, it was red and smelled like animal blood, which was saltier in scent than human blood. In the middle of it sat the cat, chestnut, as sookie had called it.

What a fucked up cat

I thought but then again, something was so fucking wrong i felt it deep within my undead body

I kept my eyes locked onto that cat, taking slow steps towards it before i felt a heartbeat, a human one. Looking to the door where i had came through i raised a eyebrow, a middle aged womam walked in, cheap clothed and brown haired. She walked straight past me and stopped to stand behin the circle facing me, no good came from her and my fangs dropped with a loud click

 _" I came here to get-"_ I started smugly only to be interrupted by that woman

 _" The cat back, i know VAMPIRE!" She hissed and raised her hands, i felt energy coming out of her and the cat crumbled on the ground, with a hiss its life was gone and the corpse of a cat was in place_

 _Necromancer_

 _She was a witch_

 _I let a growl out, so she had done that on purpose. I wasted no time, a smirk plastered across my face as i saw others appear in a circle around me, she was a strong witch._

 _" You want dead bodies? I can help you."_ I said with a fanged grin, ready to kill each one here in pure satisfaction.

I sped to the side, grabbed a man who held a kind of dagger in his hand and ripped his head off, throwing it out of the circle with a satisfied hiss, the pseudo people started to panic and backed some steps away as the witch mumbled something , i could not understand what but it sounded like she talked with two different voices. Having enough of that shit i went straight for her throat, only that i never managed to touch her, i was rooted to the place where i stood, i snarled at her, wanting to rip her heart out but then she pointed her hands at me.

Something hit me, I don't know what but then everything went black for a second, my body cringed on his own acord. As my vision cleared i didn't know where i was, who i was..

 _" Come here, Vampire"_ A woman said, her voice like a command and i did as she told me

I went to her and knelt in front of her, then as she touched me with her hands placed onto my head, everything went black, hearing some people talking and a male voice saying "marnie" was the last thing i knew.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **It is short but hey, better than nothing :D**_

 _ **The next chapter will take a bit more time to be uploaded due to my "great" Internet -_-**_

 _ **But it will be longer!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **~SweetSmiles**_


End file.
